Nuestros principios
by IloveAlvittany
Summary: Brittany se muda de la cuidad ella dijo que nunca mas se enamoraria. Lo podra lograr ? O caera de nuevo en el amor ? Porfavor leer *-* psdt : si les gusto xfa comenten para que yo continue la historia , no soy dueño de Alvin y las ardillas ( la historia se basa en cartoons )
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste:

Nuestros principios

Era un viernes por la mañana yo recien me acabo de enterar anoche que me mudo de ciudad aun no puedo creer que Miss miller me lo haya ocultado lo puedo aceptar de ella porque siempre me guarda secretos pero de mis hermanas ? Como era eso posible pero lo que mas me duele en el alma fue que no me pude despedir de mis amigos y sobre todo de EL aun me duele todos los momentos que pase con el creo que nunca voy a volver a enamorarme bueno al fin al cabo tuve que irme sin despedirme. Miss miller me dijo que no era la gran cosa pero yo la maldecia por dentro tambien dijo que conoceria nuevos amigos pero yo lo dudaba y que el lugar era increible. Todo ese dia no les hable a mis hermanas ellas me hablaron pero no les hice caso. El viaje en auto fue demasiado largo al menos yo lo senti asi , cuando llegamos a la nueva casa pude ver que era mas grande que la anterior tambien vi una casa que me llamo la atencion ya que en su buzon de correo decia : Los Seville.

Ese apellido se me hizo muy familiar ya que era el apellido de unos hermanos super famosos en el mundo pero en mi mente pense que eso era imposible ya que unas superestrellas puedan vivir al lado de mi casa asi que me rei.

Entre a mi nueva casa lo primero que vi fue un enorme candelabro en el techo eso me sorprendio Miss miller nos mostro cada una de nuestras habitaciones curiosamente ya estaban pintadas eso fue un alivio ya que no iba a trabajar en ello primero entramos en la habitacion de mi hermana menor : Eleonor a ella le gusto ya que era todo de color verde su color favorito,continuamos, la segunda fue de Jeanette al igual que Eleonor le gusto ya que fue de color purpura,finalmente,fue la mia oviamente fue de color rosa todo rosa eso me gusto pero no lo demostre al igual que mis hermanas aun siento que ellas me traicionaron puse todo el equipaje en mi cuarto y poco a poco fui desempacando lo que me dolio mas fue que no tenia nada que me recordara a el eso me destrozo el corazon por no decir el alma me puse a llorar y me quede dormida.

Cuando desperte pude ver que eran las 6 de la tarde eso me sorprendio porque estuve dormida casi 3 horas ya que habia almorzando no tenia hambre sali de mi habitacion y pude encontrar a mis hermanas comiendo un pastel de chocolate me sorprendi ya que Miss miller no sabe mucho de pasteles pero recorde que Eleonor le encanta la cocina y por supuesto hacer pasteles. Cuando estuve al frente de ellas fue la primera vez que les hable

\- Se ve rico el pastel,Eleonor cuando lo hiciste ?

\- Yo no lo hice ,ella respondio

\- Entonces lo han comprado ? Pregunte con confucion ya que Eleonor no dejaria que compren algo que ella puede hacer

\- No, de hecho nos lo han dado nuestros nuevos vecinos ,Los seville, son buena gente, respondio jeanette

\- Ahh, cuando ?

\- Hace una media hora , cuando estabas dormida, Dijo Eleonor

\- Ahh bueno, me pueden dar un poco del pastel ? Pregunte un poco confundida sobre lo que acaba de pasar

\- Claro , respondio jeanette cortando un pedazo con el cuchillo

Hubo un breve silencio cuando Eleonor lo rompio

\- Brittany lamentamos haberte ocultado sobre la mudanza, jeanette y yo nos hemos sentido fatal debimos haberte dicho desde un principio, ella dijo con casi lagrimas en los ojos

Lo unico que llegue a alcanzar a decir fue

\- Las quiero chicas pero siento que no les importo lo que yo sentia por dentro, dije casi susurrando

\- En cerio lo lamentamos demasiado y te prometemos nunca mas ocultarte algo de esta magnitud, dijo jeanette

\- Esta bien pero me lo prometen ? ,dije

\- Claro que si , dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

Ok , saben donde esta Miss miller ? , dije al ver su ausencia

\- Esta en casa de los seville , dijo que les hiba a dar las gracias personalmete ya que la que recibio el pastel fue Eleonor,dijo jeanette

\- Ahh saben cuando volvera ? ,dije intrigada

\- No en realidad no pero no creo que se demore mucho , dijo Eleonor

\- Ahh ok bueno ya quiero ir a dormir hoy fue un dia muy largo hasta mañana chicas , dije bostezando

Bye dijeron ellas

Yo solo les sonrei porque ya estaba en la escaleras

Entre a mi habitacion estaba oscura prendi la luz y me asome a la ventana pude llegar a ver un luz que venia de la casa de los seville me preguntaba que estaria haciendo en este preciso momento Miss miller

\- Supongo que ha encontrado un señor de su edad y estan charlando y hablado de su vida ,dije para mi

Mientras tanto en la casa de los seville ...

\- Ella es tan linda parece un osito de peluche, dijo el menor de los hermanos

\- Theo , encerio dices que ella tiene una hermana igual que yo ? , dijo Simon entusiasmado

\- Si la vi con sus anteojos de color purpura y era alta con cabello cafe envuelto en un moño con una cinta de color purpura, dijo theodore

\- Theo es la decima vez que la vuelves a describir ,Que no te cansas de eso ? , dijo el mayor de todos

\- Alvin solo estas celoso porque tu aun no tienes novia y creo que nunca la tendras, dijo simon burlandose

\- Jajaj yo puedo tener a cualquier chica que quiera , dijo Alvin

\- Pero alvin las chicas no son un juguete las tienes que valorar tal como son , dijo theo

\- Lo se pero es que Simon me hace hablar tonterias, dijo Alvin defendiendose

\- Jaja solo la tienes que buscar, dijo simon

\- Si ,dijo Alvin acercandose a su ventana, y cuado la encuentre nunca la dejare ir jamas


	2. Una sorpresa

Bueno esta es la segunda parte espero que les guste pero porfavor si les gusta diganmelo para yo comtinuar pero gracias a :Yolotsin Xochitl seguire el capitulo

Nuestros principios

-Pero Alvin tu no estas con Charlene ?, dijo Simon

-Si pero no se que hacer con ella creo que ya no siento lo mismo, dijo Alvin pensativo

-Pero si ella es tu novia por eso la tienes que amar, dijo theo

\- No siempre acaso ella siente lo !, dijo Alvin enojado

-Porque dices eso ?, dijo theo

-El otro día la vi besando a un chico de 4to, dijo Alvin

-Encerio ? Y que hiciste ?, dijo Simon

-Le pedi una explicacion! Pero ella dijo que solo es un amigo y que no se besaron que solo le estaba sacando una pestaña del ojo. Obviamente yo no le crei pero ella dijo que no me ponga celoso que yo soy el único, dijo Alvin molesto sobre la situacion

-Y luego ? Dijeron los hermanos

-Ella se fue dejandome con la palabra en la boca, dijo Alvin

-Mmm y que piensas hacer ?, dijo theo

-No tengo la menor idea, dijo Alvin

-Deberias terminar la relacion, dijo Simon

-Tu crees ?, dijo Alvin sorprendido sobre el consejo

-Si ,dijo Simon, creo que es mas que obvio

-Ademas Alvin debes darte tu lugar , ella lo va a seguir haciendo, dijo Theo

-Bueno de eso hablamos mañana estoy muy cansado para discutir el tema, dijo Alvin

-Hasta mañana Alvin, dijeron Simon y Theo

En ese mismo momento en la sala de la casa Seville

-Miss miller entonces las va a matricular a sus hijas en la escuela donde estudian mis hijos, dijo Dave

-Si seria bueno para que sus hijos sean amigos con mis hijas, dijo Miss Miller

-Bien entonces nos vemos en lunes para que mis hijos acompañen a sus hijas a la escuela, dijo Dave

\- Si no hay problema hasta luego dave fue un gusto conocerlo, dijo Miss miller

-Igualmente Miss miller, dijo Dave despidiendose

A la mañana siguiente...

-Brittany termina tu desayuno, dijo Miss miller

-Pero esque no tengo mucha hambre, dijo Brittany

-Bueno , dijo Miss miller

-Miss miller va a salir?, dijo Eleonor

-Si, voy a ir a matricularlas en su proxima escuela

-ESCUELA ! , dijo brittany casi gritando por la sorpresa

-Si brittany van a empezar este Lunes

\- Pero no cree que es muy pronto para ir ?!, dijo Brittany

\- No al contrario ya estamos en mitad de año y tienen que empezar ahora mismo para que no se atrasen en las clases , dijo Miss miller

\- Si pero aun ni vamos un dia en esta cuidad y ya nos va a poner en una escuela ?!, dijo Brittany sin salir de su asombro

\- vamos britt , no creo que sea tan malo, djjo jeanette

-Si ademas podemos hacer nuevos amigos, dijo Eleonor

-Hablando de eso ayer estaba habalndo con Dave , el nuevo vecino, y resulta que es padre soltero y que tiene 3 hijos de su misma edad y las voy a inscribir en la escuela en la que ellos estan para que sean amigos

\- Ohhh genial , djjo brittany con sarcasmo, ahora nos obligan a hacer amigos

\- Vamos britt no te pongas asi , dijo jeanete

-Me voy a mi habitacion, dijo brittany

Luego de unos segundos britrany habia cerrado la puerta de su habitacion con un golpe brusco

-No se preocupe Miss miller, aun esta herida porque esta lejos de EL, dijo Eleonor comiendo su cereal

-Espero que se le pase pronto , dijo Miss miller, bueno chicas yo ya me voy se me hace tarde, cuidense

-Buena suerte Miss miller, dijeron ambas

Miss miller habia salido de la casa dirigiedose a la nueva escuela

-Bueno Ellie que te parece que yo lavo los platos y tu convences a Britt de salir de su habitacion ?, dijo jeanette

-Esta bien pero eso sera un poco dificil pero bueno, dijo Ellie

Eleonor se dirigia a la habitacion de su hermana mayor cuando se sorprende con algo

-Britt adonde vas ?, dijo ellie

-Voy a tomar aire fresco y distraerme un rato, dijo britt

-Ok pero no te vayas a escapar jaja, dijo ellie en forma de broma

-Si no te preocupes solo quiero conocer un poco la cuidadd y eso, dijo ella

-Ok suerte, dijo ellie

Brittany bajo las escaleras se dirijia a la puerta principal cuando finalmente salio...

En la casa Seville

-Alvin estas seguro que vas a salir ? , dijo Simon

-Si despues del consejo que me diste no se que hacer , pense en salir para distraerme y tomar una decision, dijo Alvin

-Bueno espero que tomes una decision correcta, dijo Simon dandole una palmada en el hombro

-Gracias y dile a Theo que luego le traere sus dulces, dijo Alvin cuando ya esta en la puerta

-Suerte, dijo Simon

Alvin bajo rapido las escaleras

-Dave ya vengo

Dave no pudo responder porque Alvin ya estaba en la calle

Sera que el destino enredara sus caminos de ambos sepalo en el proximo capitulo

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado y porfavor comenten se les gusto encerio sus comentarios me servirian de mucho gracias


	3. Nuestro encuentro

Gracias por los comentarios positivos encerio que me ayudan espero que sigan comentando y gracias a ello espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo aqui lo tienen :

Nuestro encuentro

-Esta cuidad es muy grande y muy linda , bueno eso no es tan importante cuanto quisiera estar en este preciso momento con Marco el es el único que me puede levantar en animo ¿ Porque no lo puedo olvidar ? Osea no creo que tome un viaje de 6 horas en auto , que venga aqui y me bese . Ashh ¡ Lo tengo que olvidar ! Pero ¿ Podre ?, dijo Brittany para si misma

Ella estuvo caminando por mucho tiempo para ser especificos casi 3 horas . Mientras tanto en un lugar cercano ...

-Aun no se que hacer el lunes con Charlene . ¿ Termino la relacion o le doy una oportunidad ? Son tantas preguntas sin respuestas no se que hacer o dejo las cosas en la manos del destino . No tengo la menor idea cuanto quisiera desaparecer y acabar con los estupidos problemas de una vez por todas , dijo Alvin mientras se impulsaba en su skate

Mientras tanto en la escuela ...

-Miss miller hace muy bien en matricular a sus hijas en mi escuela ya que estan en buenas manos, dijo el director

-Lo se señor director, como le decia el viernes me acabo de mudar a esta hermosa cuidad y a mis hijas les ha chocado la mudanza en especial a mi hija mayor, Brittany , a ella le dolio bastante ya que se separo de sus amigos y eso pero espero que lo supere, dijo Miss miller

-Ya me lo imagino pero no se preocupe estoy seguro que lo superara ademas aqui hay un monton de chicos con los que puede hacer una amistad ademas como sus hijas estan en segundo año de secundaria creo que ya son lo sufientemente maduras para lidiar con este problema, dijo el director

-Eso es lo unico que espero, dijo Miss miller

\- Bueno Miss miller fue un gusto conocerla espero que a sus hijas les guste la esuela y recuerde si tienen alguna molestia que recurran a mi , dijo el director despidiendose de Miss miller

-Muchas gracias señor director, dijo Miss miller

-Y recuerde que la entrada es a la 8, dijo el director casi cerrando la puerta de su oficina

-Si por supuesto , dijo Miss miller saliendo

Mientras tanto en un lugar de la cuidad ...

-Y si me escapo talves eso seria mejor ¿ Pero brittany que estas pensando ? Eso es imposible ! , dijo Brittany para ella misma

Ella habia estado pensando mucho hasta que llego al punto de dolerle la cabeza. Ella estaba pasando por un parque encercado alrededor de el

-Pero que le puedo decir a Charlene que nos tomemos un tiempo ? Hay que hago ?, dijo Alvin mientras comia su helado que se habia comprado cuando habia pasado por una heladeria cerca de ahi

El estaba pasando por un parque que al que siempre iba cuando tenia que pensar sobre sus tantos problemas con Charlene

Ese día transcurria con normalidad para ambos hasta que paso lo que tuvo que pasar ...

Alvin acelero su patinar el solo queria escapar de los problemas

Brittany caminaba lento ella estava a punto de cruzar la pista del parque

Alvin solo miraba el suelo cuando estava patinando tan rapido como pudo hasta que vio a una hermosa chica parada en la esquina del parque el se cego por su belleza el sintio que se acercaba

Brittany sentia que algo se acercaba con gran velocidad pero cada segundo que pasaba sentia que iba bajando su velocidad . Ella solo se quedo ahi hasta que volteo en la direccion en la que un chico casi de su tamaño se acercaba en su patineta . Ella a lo lejos miro sus hermosos ojos de color avellana

Alvin se quedo hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos color hielo de la preciosa chica que estaba en frente de el

Brittany solo penso en su cabeza ¿ Porque no se detiene ?! ¿ Se va a detener ?!

Alvin no sentia que seguia en su skate el solo se quedo flechado por su belleza

Alvin estaba cada vez mas cerca de la chica de ojos de hielo El sintio como su mano estaba cada vez mas fria y mojada ( era el helado derritiendose en su mano , pero el no lo sabia )

Brittany se quedo ahi inmobil pensando qen porque no se detiene ella suponia que cuando este mas cerca se detendra

Alvin estaba a solo un paso de ella pero el no sabia que estaba en movimiento hasta que finalmente sus cuerpos chocaron Alvin abrio los ojos para poder precensiar que el estaba encima de la hermosa chica

Brittany no entendia porque ese apuesto chico no se detuvo cuando estaba cerca tan solo lo vio ella estaba debajo de el

Alvin y Brittany habian chocado estaban en la pista desierta de gente la patineta estaba a un lado de ellos ambos estuvieron en esa posicion por unos segundos

Brittany habia sentido algo humedo en su estomago haci volvio a la realidad y rompio el silencio que habia entre los dos

-Que te sucede ¿ Porque me golpeaste ? , Brittany dijo con enojo empujadolo para poder liberarse del bello chico

Alvin se quedo mudo al oir la melodiosa voz de la linda chica que estuvo hace unos segundos debajo de el

-Te hice una pregunta , dijo Brittany muy enojada ella tan solo se habia sentado en la pista

Alvin habia volvido a la realidad

-Encerio disculpa no fue mi intencion, dijo Alvin mientras se paraba

-¿ Quieres que te ayude ? , volvio a decir Alvin mientras el le estiraba la mano para ayudarla a pararse

-Creo que es mas que obvio ! ,dijo Brittany mientras tomaba la mano de Alvin

Alvin sintio una pequeňa electricidad correr por todo su cuerpo cuando sintio la piel de Brittany chocar con la suya

Brittany sintio un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago cuando toco la mano de Alvin

Alvin jalo de su mano con la de Brittany para levantarla pero sin querer la acerco mucho hacia su cuerpo al punto de estar justo al frente de ella

Brittany no habia entendido porque el chico estaba muy cerca a ella casi podia sentir su respiracion

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin apartar sus miradas , hasta que el enojo de Brittany volvio a ella

-Tan solo mira como quedo el vestido por tu estupido helado, ella dijo separandose del chico

-De nuevo te pido disculpas encerio lo lamento mucho, dijo Alvin

-Bueno tus disculpas no van a solucionar lo que haz hecho con mi vestido, dijo Brittany mostrando al chico la mancha de su vestido

-Bueno si quieres puedo mandarlo a lavar , dijo Alvin para solucionar las cosas

-dejalo asi , ademas ya me iba a mi casa, dijo Brittany bajando el volumen de su voz

\- ¿ Vives cerca de aqui ? Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa , dijo Alvin mientras cojia su skate del suelo

-No enrealidad no vivo un poco lejos de aqui , dijo Brittany

Brittany habia recordado que estaba muy lejos de su casa habia caminado tanto que no recordaba el camino de regreso

-Te veo un poco desubicada , dijo Alvin al notar la preocupacion de Brittany

-Si en realidad soy nueva en la cuidad me acabo de mudar ayer y sali a conocerla un poco pero camine tanto que no recuerdo el camino de regreso , dijo Brittany mirando a su alrededor para recordar algo

-Ahh entonces saliste a explorar bueno yo ya conosco muy bien la zona si quieres te ayudo a encotrar tu casa, dijo Alvim con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Esta bien , dijo Brittany

-Muy bien entonces me puedes describir que hay alrededor de tu casa algo como arboles y eso , dijo Alvin

-Mmm bueno hay un pequeño parque al frente de mi casa donde hay juegos y arboles, dijo Brittany

-Ya y tienes vecinos ?, dijo Alvin

-Sisi , cuando llegue por primera vez pude ver el nombre, dijo Brittany

-Entonces cual es talvez los conosca , dijo Alvin

-Se llaman "Seville" , dijo Brittany

Alvin se quedo helado al oir su respuesta

Que pasara cuando Brittany se entere que el chico con el que tropezo por accidente en su vecino ? Encerio me quede hasta tarde haciendo este capitulo espero que les haya gustado encerio espero que cometen .GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER


	4. Una aparicion

bueno chicos no recibo muchos comentarios pero varias personas han estado leyendo esta historia y decidi continuar este capitulo y bueno estoy de viaje ahora estoy en el hotel espero que les guste este capitulo :)

Una aparicion

Alvin se quedo helado con la respuesta no sabia como reaccionar ante esa situacion

-Los conoces ?, dijo Brittany

Alvin se quedo mirandola y respondio..

-Si , si los conosco, dijo Alvin

-Oh entonces me puedes guiar para llegar a mi casa ?, dijo Brittany

-Si claro vamos ? , dijo Alvin sosteniendo su skate

-Bien y sabes como son ? , dijo Brittany caminando al lado de Alvin

-Saber que ? , dijo Alvin al no entender la pregunta de la niña

-De los Seville ? Sabes como son o quienes son ? , dijo Brittany

-A bueno en realidad no los conosco muy bien ya que yo vivo un poco lejos pero de vez en cuando pasaba por su casa , dijo Alvin nervioso

-Ahh y tu por donde vives ? , djjo Brittany

-Por ... lejos si muy lejos de aqui , dijo Alvin tembroroso

-Ahh ok, dijo Brittany

Alvin no podia creer por que le habia mentido a la preciosa chica con la que tropezo de casualidad have un par de minutos . El tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados por aquella chica linda que por supuesto no sabia su nombre . Alvin nunca habia sentido lo mismo que ahora sentia por aquella chica obviamente sintio algo parecido cuando conocio a Charlene en aquella heladeria pero ambos sentimientos son muy diferentes en todos los sentidos . Alvin sentia curiosidad por saber el nonbre de aquella niña que muy pronto se conertira en algo mas.

-Por cierto . Cual es tu nombre ? , dijo Alvin mirando a la niña mientras se balanceaba en su skate

-Brittany , dijo ella sonriendole a Alvin

-Bonito nombre ... para una niña bonita , dijo Alvin el no sabia por que le habia dicho eso

Brittany se sonrojo y rio en voz baja

\- y el tuyo ? , dijo Brittany

-Alvin , dijo el sonriendole picaramente

Brittany le devolvio la sonrisa y Alvin se sonrojo

Alvin paso mostrandole a Brittany sus trucos en el skate . Ella solo se reia y de vez en cuando se sonrojaba . Para ella esa situacion con aquel niño es tan peculiar esos momentos solo los pasaba con Marco

Haci estubieron por mucho hasta que llegaron a la casa de Brittany

-Bueno esta es mi casa y aquella es de los Seville , dijo Brittany señalando la casa de Alvin ( obviamente ella no sabia eso )

-Bueno creo que esta es la despedida , dijo Alvin un poco triste pero sabia disimularlo muy bien

-Si eso creo , dijo Brittany

-Bueno fue un gusto conocerte Brittany , dijo Alvin

-Si igual , dijo Brittany

-Bueno yo ya me voy deseguro en mi casa se preguntaran donde estoy jaja, dijo Alvin nerviosamente

-Si tambien conmigo pase muchas horas fuera , dijo Brittany

-Bueno bye cuidate Brittany espero volver a verte , dijo Alvin

-Bye cuidate , dijo Brittany ya casi entrando a su casa

-Ahh y cuando me vuelvas a ver creo que te vas a sorprender , dijo Alvin casi gritando

Brittany tan solo le dio una sonrisa y cerro su puerta

Alvin al ver que se cerro la puerta fue corriendo a su casa saco las llaves y entro rapidamente a su habitacion sin darse cuenta de quienes estaban en la sala en el primer piso

En la sala de esa misma casa ...

-Jaja si Dave ultimamente Alvin esta medio raro conmigo no se que tiene , dijo una niña con pelo rubio

-Si bueno esque con sus practicas de fustbol y esas cosas debes entenderlo dijo Dave

-Si bueno espero que cambie porque me duele su cambio de actitud , dijo la niña

-Si solo es algo pasajero no te preocupes Charlene , dijo Dave

-Si eso es lo unico que quiero , creo que ha llegado puedo ir a verlo ? , dijo Charlene

-Si claro yo llevo estas tazas a la cocina , dijo Dave

-Gracias , dijo Charlene

Ella empezo a subir las escaleras cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de inmediato la abrio y lo vio sentado en su cama suspirando el solo la vio y se quedo frio

Alvin estaba sentado en su cama pensando en Brittany pensando en su belleza cuando vio a la ultima persona que pensaba , CHARLENE

Que pasara con Alvin y Charlene ? Brittany se enterara de la verdad ? Porfavor comentar encerio que me sirven sus cometarios


	5. Un enamoramieto imposible

Bueno gracias por los comentarios positivos disculpen por la demora en subir el capitulo pero aqui lo tienen

Un enamoramiento imposible

-Charlene , qu-que haces aqui ? , dijo Alvin

-Vine a verte porque estoy muy angustiada por ti , dijo Charlene

-Angustiada ? Porque ? , dijo Alvin nervioso

-Por tu comportamiento estas raro estos dias y a mi no me gusta eso ademas ya no pasas tiempo conmigo , dijo Charlene

-Ahh bueno esque es por las practicas de futbol recuerda que se acerca la primera fecha , dijo Alvin poniendo una excusa

-Si lo se eso tambien me dijo Dave , dijo Charlene

-Hablaste con Dave ? , dijo Alvin sorprendido

-Si claro cuando estabas fuera de casa, dijo Charlene

-Y se puede saber de que ? , dijo Alvin

-Pues claro de ti !, dijo Charlene

-Aya, dijo Alvin

-Bueno como te decia no me gusta verte asi ademas me haces tener una mala imagen por que somos la pareja mas popular del cole y tenemos tener en cuenta lo que piensan los demas , dijo Charlene sentandose al lado de Alvin

-Es encerio ? , dijo Alvin

-Mira Alvin tu debes cambiar porque yo lo digo ok, dijo Charlene cambiando su tono de voz

-no voy a cambiar, dijo Alvin

-Jaja es una broma escucha si yo digo que cambies lo haces sin reclamos, dijo Charlene

-Quien te crees para mandarme, dijo Alvin enojado

-Soy tu novia y con eso basta Vas a cambiar porque yo lo digo !, dijo Charlene

-No ! , dijo Alvin gritando levantandose de su cama

Charlene se levanto y le dio una cachetada en su mejilla y salio de su cuarto cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas

Alvin saco su celular se puso sus audifonos y empenzo a escuchar musica . El penso en porque Charlene se convirtio en ese monstruo que estuvo hace un rato en su habitacion . Como habia cambiado . Pero que haria con ella. El piensa terminar con ella el lunes. Pero no era en lo unico que el pensaba

-Porque no puedo tener una novia como Brittany ? , dijo Alvin en voz alta

De pronto escucho una voz familiar

-Quien es Brittany ? , dijo Simon

Alvin se saco sus audifonos

-Si-Simon ? Que haces aqui ? , dijo Alvin sorprendido

-Pues resulta que esta tambien es mi habitacion, dijo Simon

-Desde cuando estas aqui ? , dijo Alvin

-Pues desde que dijiste : " Porque no puedo tener una novia como Brittany ? " , dijo Simon

-Jaja aya , dijo Alvin nervioso

-Responde, quien es Brittany , dijo Simon

-Si responde Alvin ! , dijo Theo en la puerta

Alvin y Simon no notaron la presencia del menor hermano

-Jaja esta bien pero chicos prometanme que no diran nada a nadie ni a Dave , dijo Alvin

-Esta bien , dijeron los dos

Theo se acerco mas a sus hermanos

-Bueno Brittany es la niña mas hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, dijo Alvin suspirando, ella es un Angel

-Y como la conociste , dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Alvin empezo el relato de como conocio a Brittany

Mientras tanto en la casa de al lado

-Y te gusta ? , dijo jeanette

-Pues claro que no , jeanette estas loca, ustedes saben quien me gusta y siempre me gustara , dijo Brittany

-Pero Britt en la forma en la que nos lo describes parece otra cosa , dijo Eleonor

-Pero esque solo es un amigo que recien he conocido ademas dudo mucho que lo vuelva a ver , dijo Britt

-Pero si el destino quizo que ustedes se conocieran debio ser por algo no crees, dijo Jeanette

-Si claro de seguro quizo que un chico me ensuciara con su helado , dijo Britt

-Pero eso es romantico Britt ademas dijiste que estaban muy cerca cuando tropezaron , dijo Eleonor

-Si pero eso fue un accidente terrible , dijo Britt

-Bueno pero sabes que lo tuyo con Marco ya acabo y no puedes cambiar las cosas , dijo Jeanette

-Lo se pero , YO LO AMO , dijo Britt

-Bueno chicas ya es tarde mañana tenemos que hacer cosas para ir al colegio nuevo, dijo Eleonor

-Ashh verdad el colegio , lo que me faltaba , dijo Britt

-No creo que sea tan malo ademas ya tenemos 3 nuevos amigos que nos enseñaran la escuela, dijo Jeanette

-Ash genial son los Seville, dijo Britt

-Hasta cuando estaras con esa actitud negativa , dijo Eleonor

-Hasta que vea a Marco, dijo Brittany

-Ya chicas a dormir, dijo Miss miller desde el piso de abajo

-Ya Miss miller , dijeron las tres

Todas se fueron a la cama he intetaron descansar

Mientras tanto en la casa Seville

-Y que es lo que mas te gusta de ella , Alvin ?, dijo Simon

-Uff TODO , su cabello , su sonrisa , su manera de hablar, sus manos , y ni hablar de sus ojos, son de color hielo son hermosos, ella es preciosa, dijo Alvin suspirado

-Alvin nunca te he visto tan feliz, dijo Theo

-Esque Brittany me devolvio la felicidad, dijo Alvin

-Y que piensas hacer con Charlene , dijo Simon

-Terminare con ella, no la soporto mas , dijo Alvin

-Bueno ya era hora no crees, dijo Theo

-Si lo hare el lunes a primera hora , dijo Alvin

-Me parece muy bien , dijo Simon

-Si ademas el lunes estare con Brittany todo el dia enseñandole la escuela sera muy magico , dijo Alvin

-Bueno ya es hora de dormir chicos mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, dijo Theo

-Hasta mañana, dijeron todos entre si

Pero Alvin no dejaba de pensar en Brittany en lo perfecta que era , ya no le importaba Charlene solo Brittany

En los pensamientos de Brittany solo estaba Alvin ella recordaba los momentos que paso con el ese dia el momento en que estaban tan cerca cuando miro sus hermosos ojos color avellana, su sonrisa, su forma tan atractiva de manejar el skate uff todo le gustaba de el pero tan solo ayer en esa misma hora estaba pensando en Marco porque de un dia para el otro cambio de pensamientos ? Eso no lo sabia hasta se podria decir que le gusta Alvin pero ella no lo creia ya que mucho tiempo estaba enamorada de Marco y no podia creer que lo olvido tan rapido...

-Sera que me estoy enamorando , IMPOSIBLE , dijo Britt muy bajo que nadie escucho

Bueno que les esperara a Alvin y Brittany ? Muy pronto publicare el siguiente capitulo espero que les aya gustado :) 3

© 2015 Microsoft

Términos

Privacidad y cookies

Desarrolladores

Español


	6. Una llamada inesperada

LO SIENTO ENCERIO PIDO MIL DISCULPAS OR LA DEMORA PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN SIGO VIVA Y VOY A CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL BUENO LES TENGO UN MENSAJE PARA LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA ES QUE AHORA VOY A SUBIR UN CAPITULO POR SEMANA PARA SER EXACTO LO VOY A SUBIR EL VIERNES O SABADO A SI NO SE PREOCUPEN BUENO AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTAN ENCERIO QUE TODO ESTO ES POR USTEDES CHICOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS AQUI SE LOS DEJO

UNA LLAMADA INESPERADA

A la mañana siguiente Brittany se desperto sin animo para nada estaba muy agotada y cansada no queria salir de su cama

-Britt levantate para tomar el desayuno , dijo Jeanette

-No quiero estoy cansada , dijo Brittany

-Vamos tenemos que hacer muchas cosas , dijo Jeanette

-No haganlas sin mi , ella respondio

-Bueno entonces nos hiremos de compras sin ti , dijo Jeanette

-Estas loca yo voy , dijo Brittany

-No estabas cansada ? , dijo Jeanette

-Para las compras yo nunca estoy cansada , respondio ella

-Nos vamos a las 10 tu desayuno esta servido , dijo Jeanette

-Gracias , dijo Brittany cerrando su puerta

Brittany tenia que estar lista en media hora rapidamente se puso un vestido rosado , se peino muy rapido solo se hizo una cola de caballo , al poco rato ya estaba tomando su desayuno cuando termino su taza la puso en el flegadero para que mas tarde se lave , de nuevo subio a su habitacion se lavo los dientes y termino de arreglarse cuando bajo en la puerta ya la estaban esperando sus hermanas con Miss Miller para salir

Alvin se desperto de lo mas normal como cualquier domingo el seguia pensando Brittany el solo la queria ver de nuevo y hablar de nuevo pero el solo se puso en su ventana para calmarse eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana cuando vio a la chica de sus sueños ahi estaba ella : Brittany . La vio con un vestido rosado y con una cola de caballo de peinado que le quedaba hermoso el la miro de lejos para que no decubriera que el estaba cerca porque no queria arruinar la sorpresa que el tenia para ella.

Brittany salio de su casa ella fue la ultima en salir sus hermanas y Miss Miller estaban al frente de ella. Brittany sentia que alguien la observaba de lejos pero no le tomo importancia asi que continuo con su camino

Ya en el centro comercial Brittany no lo concia ya que nunca habia iro a ese lugar . En su antigua ciudad se conocia todas las tiendas de ropa de memoria. Ella pudo reconocer muchas tiendas que habia en su antigua ciudad y decidieron entrar con sus hermanas ella y sus hermanas compraron mucha ropa para el colegio y Miss Miller tambien se compro ropa para ella. Luego de tantas compras de ropa fueron a comprar sus mochilas para mañana, Eleonor se compro una de verde claro con estrellas , Jeanette se compro una morada con lineas finalmente Brittany se compro un rosada com flores . Las mochilas de las tres eran de tela luego de eso se fueron a su casa para esto ya era de noche seran cerca de las 7 de la noche. Se pasaron casi todo el dia en el centro comercial.

Todas salieron del taxi con sus bolsas de compras cada una llevo lo suyo la que llevaba mas bolsas era Brittany fueron tantas que tuvo que regresar por mas porque le faltaban cada una llevo sus bolsas a sus respectivas habitaciones y finalente la ropa la acomodaron en sus armarios Brittany estaba agotada no resistia mas no podia dar un paso mas.

-Chicas bajen les voy a decir algo, dijo Miss Miller desde el piso de abajo

-Ya , dijeron las tres

En menos de dos minutos las tres hermanas estaban bajando de sus habitaciones

-Chicas solo les queria decir que mañana las voy a levantar a las 6:30 para que vayan al colegio y que ahora alisten sus cosas para mañana, dijo Miss Miller

-Y usted nos va a llevar a la escuela , dijo Brittany

-No de hecho no , las va a llevar los vecinos , los seville ellos estan en el colegio de hecho van a estar en el mismo salon que ustedes y les van enseñar la escuela ya que ellos la conocen asi que no se preocupen de eso, dijo Miss Miller

-Y a que hora vamos a ir a la casa de los Seville para que no acompañen a la escuela ? , dijo Eleonor

-Vamos a ir a las 7:15, dijo Miss Miller , asi que esten listas ok ?

-Si , dijeron las tres

-Bueno chicas vayan a descansar deben estar muy cansadas por hoy , dijo Miss Miller

-Si hasta mañana , Buenas noches , dijeron las tres

-Que descansen bien , dijo Miss Miller

Las tres se fuero a sus habitaciones cada una se puso su pijama y se pusieron a descansar excepto una persona

-Porque no puedo dormir sera que estoy nerviosa, dijo Brittany mirando por la ventana

-Que tal seran los seville , bueno eso lo sabre mañana

Denuevo entro en su cabeza Alvin aquel chico de ojos de avellana con el que tropezo ase tan solo ayer porque qun no se olvida de el.

-Lo volvere a ver una vez mas ? En realidad no lo se pero el me hizo entender que si o sera por arte del destino como dijeron mis hemanas , no lo creo si no lo hubiera visto en centro comercial . Mis hermanas hablan estupideces, ellas que saben del destino, dijo Brittany

Brittany se hiba a reir pero sono de imprevisto su celular

Ella lo busco en su bolso el que llevo al centro comercial ella vio en el reconocedor de llamadas pero un número desconocido asi que decidio no contestar luego de un para de minuto la volvieron a llamar pero era el mismo número asi que decidio contestar

-Hola ? , dijo Brittany

-Brittany soy yo , dijo una voz atravez del telefono

Brittany no lo podia creer ella se quedo helada era esa voz su voz

-Marco ? , dijo Brittany

Bueno eso fue todo por este capitulo la proxima semana subo la comtinuacion que pasara con Brittany que le dira Marco ? Que pasara el dia de escuela ?

Chicos les prometo que el proximo capitulo sera muy interesante asi que esten al pendiente

Espero que les haya gustado comenten si les gusto

Hasta la proxima cuidense


	7. El primer día de clases

Bueno chicos gracias por leer quiero decirles que si quieren comunicarse conmigo hablenme por el inbox ok ? Bueno tambien quiero decir que los derechos de los personajes son de la empresa Bagdasarian y no es mia bien entonces comenten si les gusto y aqui esta el siguiente capitulo saludos

El primer dia de clases

-Ma-Marco , eres tu ?, dijo Brittany muy fria

-Que acaso te haz olvidado de mi voz, dijo Marco

-No claro que no , lo que pasa es que me sorprende que hayas llamado , dijo Britt

-Bueno entonces quize sorprenderte , te extraño , dijo Marco

Brittany se quedo helada cuando escucho ese raro "Te extraño" . Ella se quedo muda

-Britt , estas ahi ? , dijo Marco ya que no escuchaba nada

-Ehhh , si si , estoy aqui , dijo ella

-Bueno espero que te encuentres bien en tu nueva cuidad , dijo Marco

-Si todo esta bien , dijo Britt

-Bueno , solo te queria decir algo , dijo Marco

-Dime , dijo ella intrigada

-Te quiero y espero verte pronto , dijo Marco

-Ahh , bueno , ok , dijo ella nerviosa

-Bueno bye , dijo Marco

-Bye , dijo Britt

Brittany estaba shokeada por aquella conversacion tan inusual , no pensaba que Marco la llamaria y menos ahora que ha conocido a Alvin . Ahora si que estaba confundida y mucho ¿ Que iva hacer ? ¿ Marco o Alvin ? . Tenia que descansar y mucho para el día de mañana .

¿ Porque esto es tan complicado ? , dijo ella

Alvin no dejaba de pensar en Brittany para el , ella es única y mañana sera fabuloso , el terminara con Charlene y pasara el resto del día Lunes con Brittany y seria mas que perfecto . Pero ahora solo quiere descansar y soñar como sera mañana .

La noche se puso tensa para Brittany no podia dormir hasta las 11:00 de la noche . Alvin en cambio pudo dormir de lo normal aunque el seguia nervioso.

•Al día siguiente (Lunes)

-Brittany levantate ! , dijo Miss Miller

Brittany no respondio , ella seguia dormida

Tok tok , sono la puerta de la habitacion de Brittany

-Brittany , levantate , se te hace tarde para la escuela , dijo Miss Miller , esta niña segue dormida

-Jeanette pasame un vaso de agua , dijo Miss Miller

-Ya voy , dijo Jeanette

Miss Miller entro en la habitacion de Brittany con un vaso con agua helada . Brittany no sabia lo que le esperaba

-Espero que esto te ayude , dijo Miss Miller

Miss Miller le hecho toda el agua en la cara de Brittany . Ella se desperto de un solo golpe.

-Miss Miller que le sucede , dijo Brittany

-Pero Brittany ya te estaba llamando desde hace ya mucho tiempo y no despertabas , dijo Miss Miller

-Si pero no me hubiera hechado esa agua fría , dijo Britt

-Bueno , ya cambiate, el desayuno esta listo , tienes 20 minutos , dijo Miss Miller

-Ashh ok , dijo Britt

Brittany se seco su cara luego se cambio , ella se puso un polo y una falda rosa , se peino con una coleta de caballo un poco alta , en la coleta se puso una cinto que formaba un pequeño rozon luego se pus una lindas balerinas que hacian conjunto con lo que llevaba puesto , termino de alistar su mochila y bajo al 1er piso . En la mesa estaban sus dos hermanas desayunando. Ella termino todo su desayuno . Se lavo los dientes y termino de alistarse. Ella estaba esperando a que Miss Miller la llamara para ir a la casa de los Seville.

Ella etuvo esperando a que Marco la llamara , pero eso no sucedio , luego penso en mandarle un mensaje de texto al número que ayer la llamo pero luego se arrepintio.

Seguia pensando en Marco , pero por otra parte en Alvin

-Creo que nunca volvere a ver a Alvin , esto es absurdo , ¿Porque pienso en un chico que acabo de conocer ? ¿Talvez nunca lo voy a volver a ver ?

-Bueno eso ya no interesa , dijo Brittany , es mas tengo que encontrar la manera de comunicarme con Marco , creo que lo voy a llamar

Brittany estuvo a punto de marcar la tecla de llamar cuando escucho la voz de Miss Miller que la llamaba

-Bueno mas tarde lo llamare , dijo Britt dejando su celula encima del tocador

-Brittany ven ya nos vamos, dijo Miss Miller

-Ya voy , dijo Brittany cerrando la puerta de su habitacion

Brittany bajo rapidamente las escaleras con su mochila en la espalda . Ya estaban esperando en la puerta sus hermanas con Miss Miller para irse , solo faltaba ella para salir de la casa, las cuatro salieron con rumbo a la casa de al lado , sin esperar la sorpresa que se llevara Brittany. Ya estando al frente de la casa Miss Miller hablo

-Bueno chicas , los Seville las van a acompañar al colegio , se portan bien en especial tu Brittany , dijo ella

-Si Miss Miller , dijeron Jeanette y Eleonor

-Como sea , dijo Brittany

Brittany seguia enojada por ir al colegio . Ella queria hablar horas tras horas con Marco , no ir a la estupida escuela y con unos niños nuevos , eso le molestaba

Miss Miller toco el timbre , abrio la puerta un hombre casi alto , algo joven, cabello negro

-Buenos días Miss Miller, dijo Dave

-Buenos días Dave , dijo Miss Miller, te presento a mis hijas ellas son : Eleonor , Jeanette y Brittany

-Chicas el es Dave , dijo Miss Miller

-Hola chicas , dijo Dave

-Buenos días señor Dave , dijeron las tres

-Chicas diganme solo Dave , dijo Dave

-Ok Dave , dijeron

-Bueno los chicos se estan terminando de alistar , dijo Dave

Primero bajo Theodoro

-Y los demas Theo , dijo Dave

-Ya estan bajando , dijo Theodoro

-Bueno chicas el es Theodoro le pueden decir Theo, dijo Dave

-Hola Theo , dijeron las tres

Theodoro solo saludo con la mano

-Bueno Theo hoy vas a acompañar a Eleonor

Theo se puso rojo cuando Eleonor le sonrio . Los dos empezaron a hablar lejos de los demás . Luego bajo Simon, paso lo mismo como Theodoro y luego se fue con Jeanette donde estaban Theo y Ellie los dos estaban muy nerviosos y mas porque los dos son muy timidos

Pasaron varios minutos cuando bajo un niño vestido de color rojo y con una gorra de beisbol roja. Brittany estaba volteada viendo a sus hemanas divirtiendose con sus nuevos amigos . Ella pensaba como seria su nuevo compañero sin darse cuenta de que El estaba ahi , al frente de ella

-Brittany el va hacer tu nuevo compañero , dijo Dave

Brittany volteo cuando Dave termino de hablar . Ella no lo podia creer . Es el . Solo pudo decir ...

-Alvin ?

Bueno eso fue todo por este capitulo espero que les haya gustado espero sus comentarios xD


	8. Un Beso no esperado

Pido mil disculpas por no subir el capitulo lo que pasa es que ultimamente tuve full tareas y para colmo estabaen temporada de lluvia y se iva el internet pero aqui les dejo la continuacion espero que les guste y COMENTEN gracias :)

Un beso no esperado

Ahi estaba el , en frente de ella. Alvin estaba sonriendole muy picaramente . Brittany no salia de su asombro . Ella no se lo esperaba.

-Brittany saluda , dijo Miss Miller

-Eh eh , h - hola ,dijo Brittany

-Hola , dijo Alvin

-Bueno , niños se les hace tarde para ir a la escuela , dijo Dave

-Vamos ? , dijo Alvin dirigiendose a Brittany

Brittany no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que Alvin jalo rapidamente la mano de ella y la llevo con sus demas hermanos .

Estando ya ahi todos se pusieron de parejas . Theodoro y Eleonor estaban muy contentos , ellos hablaban cosas de cocina , recetas y utensilios Brittany observaba como Jeanette y Simon hablaban de la feria anual de ciencias que hacian en la escuela. Todos estaban contentos excepto ella bueno enrealidad estaba nerviosa de volver hablarle a Alvin hasta ese entonces ella pensaba que nunca más lo volveria a ver pero ahora estaba justo al costado de Alvin , pero por otro lado estaba furiosa con el.

¿Porque ese día le dijo que no sabia nada de los Seville?

¿Porque dijo ser otra persona? Ella se sentia engañada por aquel chico que ahora para ella , es un desconocido

Alvin estaba mirandola , el veia como sus hermanos se divertian con las hermanas de Brittany. Alvin contemplaba la belleza de Brittany , ese conjunto de ropa le quedaba increible . El tenia que decirle algo , ¿Pero algo como que?

-Estas bien ? , dijo Alvin

-Ohh si claro , dijo sarcasticamente Brittany

-Estas molesta por haberte mentido , dijo Alvin buscando la mirada de Brittany

-Como quieres que me ponga , si me acabo de enterar que vives al lado mío ! ,dijo Brittany mirandolo a los ojos

-Que quieres que haga para que me perdones ? , dijo Alvin

-Nada , asi dejalo , dijo Brittany desviandose de los bellos ojos de Alvin

-Me disculpas , dijo Alvin poniendose al frente de ella haciendola deternerla de pronto

-Dejame pasar ! , dijo Brittany buscando salir del encerramiento de Alvin

-No , hasta que me digas si o no , dijo Alvin poniendose muy cerca de ella

Estaban tan cerca que hasta se podria decir que estaban nariz con nariz , el la miraba a sus ojos azules , ella estaba contemplando los ojos avellana estaban ambos en un trance de amor pero ellos no lo sabian solo estaban en un silencio total hasta que Brittany volvio a la tierra

-No , ahora dejame pasar , dijo Brittany mientras intentaba escapar pero no lo consiguio

-Pero Britt , vamos me he equivocado lo acepto , pero fue para darte una sorpresa , dijo Alvin agarrandola de los hombros

-Que sorpresa ? Al contrario haz hecho que me enoje mas , dijo Brittany liberandose de las manos de AlvinAlvin estaba mirandola , el veia como sus hermanos se divertian con las hermanas de Brittany. Alvin contemplaba la belleza de Brittany , ese conjunto de ropa le quedaba increible . El tenia que decirle algo , ¿Pero algo como que?

-Estas bien ? , dijo Alvin

-Ohh si claro , dijo sarcasticamente Brittany

-Estas molesta por haberte mentido , dijo Alvin buscando la mirada de Brittany

-Como quieres que me ponga , si me acabo de enterar que vives al lado mío ! ,dijo Brittany mirandolo a los ojos

-Que quieres que haga para que me perdones ? , dijo Alvin

-Nada , asi dejalo , dijo Brittany desviandose de los bellos ojos de Alvin

-Me disculpas , dijo Alvin poniendose al frente de ella haciendola deternerla de pronto

-Dejame pasar ! , dijo Brittany buscando salir del encerramiento de Alvin

-No , hasta que me digas si o no , dijo Alvin poniendose muy cerca de ella

Estaban tan cerca que hasta se podria decir que estaban nariz con nariz , el la miraba a sus ojos azules , ella estaba contemplando los ojos avellana estaban ambos en un trance de amor pero ellos no lo sabian solo estaban en un silencio total hasta que Brittany volvio a la tierra

-No , ahora dejame pasar , dijo Brittany mientras intentaba escapar pero no lo consiguio

-Pero Britt , vamos me he equivocado lo acepto , pero fue para darte una sorpresa , dijo Alvin agarrandola de los hombros

-Que sorpresa ? Al contrario haz hecho que me enoje mas , dijo Brittany liberandose de las manos de Alvin

-Pero esque ... , Alvin no pudo terminar de hablar y no se dio cuenta de que siguian parados en la acera

-Alvin ! , dijo Simon a lo lejos

Alvin y Brittany fueron caminando rápido hasta los demas , estaban muy avergonzados por averse quedado hablando solos.

-Apurense vamos ha llegar tarde , dijo Simon cuando los dos estaban ya con ellos

-Ya solo fue por unos minutos , dijo Alvin defendiendose

-Bueno aun falta dos cuadras, pero apurense , dijo Theodoro

-Ok , dijeron Alvin y Brittany

Estuvieron caminando y ahora solo faltaba una cuadra para la escuela pero desde que Simon los llamo ya no se volvieron hablar

-Bueno escucha Britt yo solo queria darte esta pequeña sorpresa osea que vamos a ser amigos verdad ? , dijo Alvin

-Pero como quieres que seamos amigos si ya empezaste a mentir , dijo Brittany

-Si esque no habia pensado en que te iva a molestar encerio que lo lamento, me disculpas ? , dijo Alvin sonriendole timidamente

-Esta bien pero no lo vuelvas hacer ok ? , dijo Brittany

-Ok , palabra de un imbecil , dijo Alvin sonriendole

Por primera vez en el día Alvin le saco una sonrisa a Brittany . Ellos ya estaban a pocos metros de la escuela

Cuando Brittany se detuvo en seco

-Britt , que pasa porque te detienes ? , dijo Alvin intrigado

-Bueno en realidad estoy muy nerviosa de ir a una nueva escuela , dijo Brittany

-No hay de que preocuparse , estas con el chico mas popular de la escuela , dijo Alvin sonriendo

-Bueno eso me puso mucho mas nerviosa , dijo ella

-Porque ? , dijo Alvin

-Bueno resulta para ser tu amiga tengo que estar a tu altura y ademas tu ya tiene amigos y amigas , y yo recien soy nueva y eso puede arruinar tu reputacion no crees ? , dijo Brittany

-Ahhh , y eso que ? No me da verguenza que me vean contigo y estoy seguro que no arruinara mi reputacion , Britt eres una chica increible y apostaria que vas a ser tan popular como yo eata bien ? , dijo Alvin

-Me prometes estar siempre conmigo ? , dijo Brittany

-Te lo prometo ahora vamonos , se nos hace tarde , dijo Alvin

-Esta bien , dijo ella

Ambos estuvieron caminado por la acera , Alvin sentia el nerviosismo de Brittany

-Tranquila , dijo Alvin susurrandole al oido de Brittany

Ella solo movio su cabeza. Sus hermanas ya estaban adentro de la escuela pero ella estaba recien estaba entrando . Ella caminaba por lo pasillos al lado de Alvin cuando derrepente él la tomo de la mano , ella se quedo atonita , ¿Porque Alvin me tomo la mano? , esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza pero decidio no tomarle mucha importancia aunque para ella eso era imposible

Brittany observaba como toda la escuela la veia pasar de la mano de Alvin , tambien ella escuchaba susurros de algunos estudiantes que decian cosas como :

¿Quien es ella ? ¿Porque estan de la mano? ¿ Donde esta Charlene? ¡Hacen bonita pareja!

Parece que Alvin tambien escucho esto ya que le dijo

-No dejes que te intimiden , tu solo continua , te llevare a tu casillero , dijo en su oido

-Ok , dijo Brittany

Alvin no soltaba la mano de ella , estuvieron pasando muchos pasadizos hasta que llegaron al casillero de Brittany

-Bueno aqui es tu casillero , dijo Alvin apuntando al casillero de ella , pero aun asi el no soltaba la mano de Britt

-Bueno entomces que debo hacer ? , dijo ella

-Bien debes dejar tu mochila , solo sacas Historia y Ciencias tambien tu cartuchera y agenda , dijo Alvin

-Ok , me permites , dijo Brittany levantando su mano con la de Alvin

-Oh perdon , claro , dijo Alvin soltando la mano de ella

Brittany saco todo lo que le dijo Alvin

-Oh tambien ponle clave al casillero , dijo el

-Ya me enseñas como utilizarlo , dijo Alvin

-Claro , dijo Alvin

Alvin le explico todo sobre como utilizarlo luego Britt le puso la contraseña agarro sus cosas y las puzo sobre sus brazos

-Estan muy pesados ? , dijo Alvin

-Si un poco , dijo Britt

-Quieres que te ayude , dijo Alvin

-Gracias , dijo Britt pasandole todas sus cosas a Alvin

-Bueno ahora vamos a ir al salon de clases y luego vamos por mis cosas , dijo Alvin

-Claro , dijo Britt

Brittany extrañaba el calor de la mano de Alvin pero ella no pensaba en decirle para que de nuevo se tomen de las manos ella tendria que esperar

-Bueno aqui es , dijo Alvin , las damas primero

-Gracias , dijo Brittany y paso por la puerta luego Alvin

-Si quieres nos sentamos juntos , dijo Alvin

-Ya ,dijo Brittany

-Te parece aqui , dijo Alvin señalando un lugar en el centro del salon

-Ok , dijo ella

Alvin coloco las cosas de Brittany en su lugar

-Bueno vamos por mis cosas ?, dijo Alvin

-Claro , dijo Brittany

Alvin y Brittany salieron del salon y solo caminaron unos cuantos casilleros y llegaron al casillero de El

-Creo que mi casillero esta cerca , dijo Britt

-Si lo se, dijo el

-Entonces porque no llevaste tus cosas ? , dijo ella

-Porque no queria que lleves tus cosas,dijo el

Brittany sintio que se estaba sonrojando

-Bueno vamos , dijo Alvin

Alvin puzo sus cosas debajo de su brazo y con la otra mano volvio a tomar la mano de Britt , ella sonrio por dentro

Ya en el salon de clases...

Alvin dejo sus cosas al lado de las de Britt y se sento en una de las mesa cerca , Britt no siguio pero ella estaba parada al lado de el , cuando vio que una chica rubia con una coleta de caballo se acercaba caminando hacia Alvin

-Oh , Charlene, dijo Alvin sorprendido

-Mi amor , encerio lamento nuestra pelea de ese dia , dijo Charlene

Brittany se quedo inmovil cuando escucho que aquella chica le dijo a Alvin" Mi Amor"

-Charlene tengo que decirte algo , dijo Alvin

Pero Charlene no escucho y le dio un beso en la boca . Alvin estaba en shock al igual que Brittany . Aquella chica no le importo de que Brittany estaba ahi viendo el beso

Brittany no sabia que hacer y decidio irse , ella salio corriendo del salon , Alvin vio como Brittany escapaba

Alvin rompio el beso y fue detras de Brittany

-Brittany , espera ! , dijo Alvin

Bueno eso fue todo de este capitulo espero que les haya gustado comenten gracias hasta la proxima


	9. Una ruptura

Este capitulo me encanta espero que lo disfruten besos NOTA : No soy dueño de Las ardillas o chipettes gracias

Una ruptura

Brittany no lo soportaba , ese beso , no sabia donde ir , a donde escapar , la ultima persona que queria ver era a Alvin. ¿Como pudo acerle algo asi ? ¿Pero porque ella esta molesta por el beso ? ¿Acaso estara celosa? Imposible . Sus pensamientos estaban nulos , se queria desmayar.

Ella escuchaba la voz de él que la llamaba pero siguio corriendo , tambien escuchaba los susurros de algunos alumnos que los observaban . Ella se sintio avergonzada. Tenia que esconderse ¿ pero donde ? . Se detuvo y decidio preguntar.

-Sabes donde es el baño de chicas ? , dijo ella dirigiendose a una chica que estaba en su casillero

-Claro , vas de frente , llegas a la esquina y volteas a la derecha , y ahi lo vas a encontrar , dijo la chica

-Gracias , dijo Brittany

Ella siguio las indicaciones de aquella chica , al fin estaba en el baño de chicas , se detuvo al frente del espejo , ella podia ver sus ojos que estaban hinchados , no lo podia creer , ella escucho las supricas de Alvin que la llamaban desde la puerta del baño ( quiero dar un detalle el baño era como una habitacion donde habian varios baño )

-Britt sal porfavor , ¿Estas bien ? Responde , dijo el

Brittany no podia responder ni escuchar estaba muda no sabia que decir . Cuando escucho algunas voces femeninas que al parecer hablaban con Alvin. Depronto entraron unas chicas muy simpaticas eran en total 5

-Tu debes ser Brittany ¿verdad ? , dijo una de ellas

-Si ¿Por? , dijo Brittany

-Alvin te esta buscando y se le ve desesperado , dijo ella

-Ahh , no sabia , dijo Britt

-Seria bueno que salgas , esta muy preocupado , dijo ella

-Lo que pasa es que no lo quiero ver , dijo Britt

-Bueno si no es mucha molestia ¿Porque ? , dijo otra chica que estaba a su lado

-Bueno el me mintio , dijo Britt

-Bueno no te he visto antes , supongo que eres nueva , dijo ella

-Si yo con mis otras dos hermanas , dijo Britt

-Bueno yo soy Pamela , dijo la chica

-Y yo Diana , dijo otra

-Yo soy Gabriela

-Yo Rosa

-Yo Nikol

-Yo soy Brittany , dijo Britt , encantadas de conocerlas

-Es increible como ya puedes ser amiga de el chico mas popular de la escuela, dijo Rosa

-Bueno el es mi vecino , tambien soy amiga de sus otro dos hermanos , dijo ella

-De simon y theodoro ? , dijo Nikol

-Si , dijo Britt

-Bueno chicas se nos hace tarde , ¿Vienes Britt ?, dijo Pamela

-Si pero ustedes de que salon son ? , dijo Britt

-Todas estamos en segundo y tu , dijo Gabriela

-Igual ! , dijo Britt

-Bueno vamos , dijo Diana

-Claro , dijo ella

Todas salieron en grupo , Brittany estaba casi al ultimo con Nikol. En la puerta estaba esperando Alvin, Brittany se sorprendio

-Britt estuve muy preocupado por ti , dijo Alvin

-Britt , te espero en el salon con las demas , dijo Nikol

-Claro ya las alcanzo , dijo ella

Nikol se fue dejandolos solos

-Britt , no vuelvas a asustarme asi ,ok ?, dijo el

-Quien era la chica que te beso ? , dijo Brittany

-Era mi novia , dijo el

-Tu nunca dijiste que tenias novia , dijo ella

-Si porque pensaba terminar con ella , dijo el

-Y porque ? , dijo ella

-Porque ella me fue infiel con uno de cuarto , dijo el

-Y como se llama , dijo ella

-Es Charlene , dijo el

-Aya , dijo ella

-Britt ¿Porque saliste corriendo ?, dijo el

-Porque , ... enrealidad no lo se , dijo ella

-Bueno cual sea tu motivo , Por favor no lo vuelva hacer , estuve muy preocupado por ti , dijo el

Brittany se sonrojo por lo que dijo Alvin , el se preocupaba por ella, luego ella volvio a la realidad y penso que solo se preocupaba como amigos.

-Ok , no lo volvere hacer , dijo ella

-Bueno olvidemos esto ok ? , dijo el

-Claro , dijo ella

-Vamos al salon , dijo el

Brittany camino al lado de Alvin , hasta que Alvin rompio el silencio

-Veo que ahora eres amiga de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, dijo el

-Encerio ? , dijo ella

-Si , todos los chicos mueren por estar con ella , dijo el

-Incluyendote ? , dijo ella

-No , de hecho solo las veo como amigas , dijo el

-Aya , dijo ella

-Pero mis amigos , estan locos por ellas , dijo el

-Aya y que hay de Charlene ? , dijo ella

-Ella se mete con cualquier chico que vea , dijo El

-Se metio contigo , dijo ella

-Ella solo me queria por mi popularidad , por mi fama y sin contar que soy el capitán del equipo de futbol , dijo el

-Eres el capitan del equipo de futbol ? , dijo ella

-Claro y tus amigas son parte del equipo de porristas , dijo el

-Encerio son porristas y porque no llevan su uniforme ? , dijo ella

-Las porristas y los del equipo de futbol solo les permiten llevar sus uniformes los martes y jueves, dijo el

-Aya, dijo ella

-Y hablando de Charlene , ya haz terminado con ella , dijo Brittany

-No aun no porque sali corriendo cuando te escapaste recuerdas ? , dijo el

-Ahh Claro y piensas terminarla ?, dijo ella

-Por supuesto es mas cuando lleguemos al salon lo hare , dijo Alvin

-Espera , Charlene esta en nuestro salon ? , dijo Ella

-Si , pero no te preocupes por ella , yo te protegere , dijo el

-Ok , dijo ella

-Mira ya llegamos y todavia tenemos unos 10 minutos antes de que toque el timbre , dijo el

-Ok , dijo ella

Alvin agarro la mano de Brittany tal como lo hizo antes ella estaba emocionada por dentro

-Entras ? , dijo el

-Si , dijo ella

Ambos entraron al salón , apenas pasaron por la puerta fueron el punto de vista de todos los chicos que estaban en el salon , Charlene no dejaba de verlos con sus otras dos amigas , Brittany vio a sus nuevas amigas sentadas cerca de su sitio , Alvin fue a dejarla a su asiento

-Estas bien ? , dijo el

-Si claro , dijo Brittany

Luego todo volvio a la normalidad , todos sigueron conversando , las nuevas amigas de Brittany se reunieron con ella , Alvin se reunio con sus amigos de futbol

-Con que ahora eres novia de Alvin , dijo Pamela

-No solo somos amigos , dijo Brittany sonrojada

-Pero si entraron de las manos , dijo Nikol

-Si pero eso no significa nada , dijo Brittany

-Bueno pero viste como Charlene te estaba viendo ? Parecia que te queria matar, dijo Rosa

-Encerio ? , dijo Brittany

-Si pero no le hagas caso , ella se molesta de cualquier cosa , dijo Gabriela

-Oye nos quieres acompañar mañana en nuestro entrenamiento de porristas , dijo Pamela

-Pero eso no es solo para porristas ? , dijo Brittany

-Si pero ya pedimos permiso a la entrenadora para que nos acompañes y dijo que si ademas como no tenemos Capitana no hay ningun problema, dijo Diana

-Y que paso con la capitana ? , dijo Britt

-Se fue del colegio , tenia muy bajas notas , dijo Nikol

-Ahh , claro no hay problema , dijo Britt

-Bueno va hacer hasta las 5, dijo Pamela

-Ok , dijo Britt

Las 6 siguieron de cosas de la escuela . Mientras tanto Alvin coversaba de Brittany con sus amigos

-Bueno ya les dije que solo es mi amiga , dijo Alvin

-Entonces porque entraste de su mano ?, dijo Brandon

Alvin tenia 5 amigos : Brandon , Lucas , Sebastian , Sergio y Tomás . Todos eran del equipo de futbol

-Pero viste como estaba Charlene ? , parecia el diablo , dijo Sergio

-Que dijiste de mi Sergio ?!, dijo Charlene

-Ohh , Charlene no sabia que estabas ahi , dijo Sergio

Los demas se rieron incluyendo a Alvin

-Alvin tenemos que hablar ahora ! , dijo Charlene

Alvin no dijo nada y solo la siguio

-Ahora Alvin esta en graves problemas , dijo Lucas

Brittany se dio cuenta que Alvin y Charlene estaban hablando en una esquina

-Me debes dar una explicacion porque estabas de la mano con esa chica ? , dijo Charlene

-Para empezar ella se llama Brittany y no te tengo ninguna explicacion que dar , dijo Alvin

-Me la vas a dar porque soy tu novia , dijo Charlene

-Ya no mas , dijo Alvin

-Alvin que estas tratando de decir ?! ,dijo Charlene

-Hemos terminado , dijo Alvin

La cara de Charlene hervia en furia , ella le mando una cachetada en la mejilla de Alvin y luego Alvin se fue donde sus amigos estaban dejando a Charlene con la palabra en la boca

Charlene regreso con sus amigas

-Que paso ? ,dijo Tifanny

-El imbecil me termino , dijo Charlene

-Lo lamento Charlene , dijo Jazmin

-No lo lamentes , al contrario el va a terminar pidiendome perdón , dijo Charlene

-Y porque te termino ? , dijo Tiffany

-Por la idiota que entro con el , dijo Charlene

El timbre toco y el profesor puntualmente entro en el salon , todos se pusieron en sus lugares , Brittany estaba a la izquerda de Alvin , y a la izquierda de Brittany estaba Nikol , al frente suyo estaba Pamela, detras de ella estaba Diana y a sus diagonales estaban Gabriela y Rosa , Charlene estaba al otro extremo del salon con sus amigas.

Y Alvin estaba con sus amigos ,

-Bueno alumnos veo que tenemos una nueva compañera en el salon , Señorita Brittany Miller porfavor pase al frente , dijo el profesor

Brittany paso al frente como dijo el profesor

-Bueno chicos espero que la traten bien , dijo el profesor, y una cosa mas ¿Alguien puede ser voluntario para darle un tour por la escuela ?

-Yo profesor , dijo Alvin

-Bueno Señor Seville usted sera y porfavor hagalo bien si ? , dijo el profesor

-Con mucho gusto , dijo Alvin regalandole una sonrisa a Brittany , ella tambien le sonrio , poniendo a Charlene como una fiera

-Bueno señorita Miller tome asiento, dijo el profesor

Brittany se fue a su lugar y empezaron las clases todo paso normal hasta que llego el recreo. Toco el timbre para informar que empezo en recreo.

-Bueno chicos ya pueden salir , dijo el profesor

Todos alistaron su cosas , el maestro fue el primero en salir

-Britt vamos ? , dijeron sus amigas

-Ustedes vayan yo voy a salir con Alvin luego las veo , dijo Britt

-Bueno , nos vemo , ellas dijeron

Brittany espero a Alvin

-Vamos Alvin ? , dijo Brittany

-Claro y luego tenemos que regresar para dejar nuestras cosas, dijo el

Brittany y Alvin salieron del salon con rumbo a sus casilleros, primero fue a dejar sus cosas Alvin y Brittany recien estaba por entrar al salon cuando paso algo inesperado

-Pero miren quien esta por aqui , dijo Charlene

¿Que pasara con Chalene y Brittany ? Vealo en el siguiene capitulo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado . COMENTEN GRACIAS


	10. Un Plan

Bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo espero que les guste porfavor COMENTEN

Un Plan

Brittany se sorprendio cuando vio a Charlene con sus dos amigas . Ellas impidieron su paso al salon . Mientras tanto Alvin estaba terminando de hacer su tarea en el salon , pero estaba tan ocupado que no se do cuenta que Brittany y Charlene estaban en la puerta del salon . Brittany solo la miraba.

-Alejate de Alvin , el es mio ! , dijo Charlene

-Lo que yo tengo entendido, Alvin te ha terminado , dijo Brittany

-Si , pero lo voy a recuperar , entendido !? , dijo Charlene

Charlene habia gritado tan fuerte que Alvin se dio cuenta de su pequeña discusion. El fue directo hacia ellas.

-Asi que olvidate de el ! , dijo Charlene tirando los libros de Brittany al suelo.

Pero antes de que Brittany los recoja , Alvin se agacho para recogerlos. El le entrego sus cosas a Brittany y la miro a los ojos.

-Estas bien ? , dijo Alvin

-Si no te preocupes , dijo Brittany

-Y tu dejala en paz , dijo Alvin advirtiendo a Charlene

Charlene se quedo en silencio , Alvin y Brittany dejaron los libros en su escritorio y se fueron. Charlene maldecia a Brittany en sus pensamientos.

-Vamonos, dijo Charlene ordenando a sus amigas

-Que piensas hacer Charlene ? , dijo Tiffany

-Ya lo sabran , dijo Charlene

-Tienes un plan ?, dijo Jazmin

-Se puede decir que si , dijo Charlene

Sus amigas se quedaron en silencio y siguieron caminando.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la escuela ...

-Gracias , dijo Brittany

-Porque ? , dijo Alvin

-Por haberme defendido de Charlene, dijo Britt

-No hay de que , ademas se lo merecia , dijo Alvin

-Ella me dijo que me alejara de ti y que tu eres de ella , dijo Brittany

-Esta loca, tu eres mi amiga y yo no tengo dueña , dijo Alvin

-Bueno olvidalo , dijo ella

-Y como te va con tus nuevas amigas ? , dijo el

-Bien , de hecho me han invitado a acompañarlas en su entrenamiento de porristas, dijo Brittany

-Encerio ? , bueno si quieres te espero y nos vamos juntos , dijo Alvin

-Pero debes llegar temprano a tu casa , Dave se puede preocupar, dijo ella

-No , ademas yo tambien tengo entrenamiento , dijo el

-Si , claro , dijo Brittany

-No me crees ? , pues yo soy el capitan del equipo , dijo el con una sonrisa picara

-Bueno igual sigo insegura pero si te propones en acompañarme , entonces normal , dijo ella

-Bien te voy a enseñar el resto del colegio, dijo el

Alvin le enseño todo el colegio a Brittany , Alvin le presento algunos amigos a ella y luego continuaban

-Oye Alvin ! , dijo una voz femenina

-Ohh hola vanessa , dijo el nervioso

-Dijiste que algun día ivamos a salir , dijo ella

-Ohh claro se me olvido , dijo el

-Bueno entonces te parece el miercoles ? , dijo Vanessa

-Mm claro no te preocupes , dijo Alvin nervioso

-Nos vemos en el parque y luego vamos al cine, dijo Vanessa alejandose de ellos

-Osea apenas sales de una relacion ya tienes una cita ? , dijo Brittany

-Si eso creo , dijo Alvin rascandose la cabeza

-Ok , rompecorazones , dijo Brittany en broma

-Sisi , ademas no quiero nada con ella, dijo el

-Entonces porque le dijiste para que algun dia salgan ? , dijo ella

-Creo que fue en una fiesta , no me acuerdo , creo que fue para salir del paso , dijo el

-Bueno sea como sea , la invitaste y punto , dijo ella

-Me parece o estas celosa ? , dijo el

-Que ? Claro que no , dijo ella un poco sonrojada

-Calmate solo fue una broma , tranquila, dijo el

-Ok , dijo ella

-Vamos al salon ya va a tocar la campana, dijo el

Ellos se fueron al salon y estuvieron esperando al profesor . Brittany se encontro con Nikol

-Britt , que pasa ? ,dijo Nikol

-Nada una pregunta , dijo Brittany

-Dime , dijo Nikol

-Alvin es el capitan del equipo de futbol ? , pregunto Britt

-Si aparte de ser el chico mas popular de toda la escuela, dijo Nikol

-Ohh , bueno le dije sobre su invitacion y me dijo para que nos vayamos juntos , dijo Britt

-Eres muy afortunada de ser el nuevo amor de Alvin , dijo Nikol

-Que ? No ! Solo somos amigos ademas aun no lo conosco del todo , dijo Britt

-Bueno pero a el se le nota que quiere algo contigo , dijo Nikol

-No por supuesto que no ademas Alvin va a tener una cita con una tal Vanessa, dijo Brittany

-Con ella no pasa nada , tu tienes mas oportunidad , dijo Nikol

-Jaja me parece que a ti te gusta Alvin , dijo Britt

-Bromeas ? , yo tengo novio , dijo Nikol

-Ohh , entonces quien es ? , dijo Britt

-Es uno de los amigos de Alvin , se llama Tomás y tambien uno de los delanteros del equipo , dijo ella orgullosa de su chico

-Bueno entonces me equivoque, dijo Britt

-Cambiando de tema , no quieres audicioar para formar parte de equipo de porristas ? , dijo Nikol

-Mmm me gustaria , el mi anterior colegio tambien era porrista , dijo ella

-Bueno entonces debes tener potencial , acompañame dijo Nikol

-Adonde vamos ? , dijo Britt

-Ya veras, dijo Nikol

Todavia faltaba unos 5 minutos antes de que toque la campana . Ellas fueron al periodico escolar ahi habia una lista de inscripciones

-Toma pon tu nombre y apellido, dijo Nikol dandole un lapicero e indicandole a que se apunte

-Y esto para que ? ,dijo ella

-Para que hagas la audicion de mañana , dijo Nikol

-Ok , dijo Brittany

Ella coloco su nombre y luego regreso al salon con Nikol

-Bueno entonces cuales son las cosas que debo hacer ? , dijo Brittany

-Debes tener una rutina expectacular , yo te ayudare en eso , hoy ire a tu casa y ensayaremos , dijo Nikol

-Bueno yo luego te dare mi direccion , a que hora ? , dijo Brittany

-Que tal a las 6 ? , dijo Nikol

-Claro , te espero , dijo Brittany

En ese momento sono la campana y entro el profesor de Religion , la clase empezo con normalidad hasta que entro el profesor de teatro

-Bueno días alumnos , solo queria dar la noticia de que la proxima semana se haran las audiciones para el musical anual y pedimos su colaboracion , este año nos ha tocado el musical de Grease , si desean mas informacion se acercan a mi , gracias

Luego se retiro , habian muchos susurros , el profesor termino su clase y se retiro dando lugar al recreo

-Vas a hacer las audiciones? , dijo Alvin pregumtandole a Britt

-Si creo y tu ? , dijo Brittany

-Tambien , vamos con el profe ? , dijo Alvin

-Si , dijo ella

Los dos fueron con el profe

-Que tal profe , dijo Alvin

-Buenos dias Sr. Seville que desea ? , dijo el profesor Rochel

-Es sobre el musical , quiero audicionar , dijo Alvin

-Bueno aqui puede poner su nombre y su firma , las insceipciones cierran este viernes , la proxima semana voy a citar a todos y les voy a dar las indicaciones , dijo El profesor Rochel

-Gracias , dijo Alvin

-Y su compañera no desea audicionar ? , dijo el profesor refiriendose a Brittany

-Si de hecho si , dijo Brittany

-Bueno aqui pon tu nombre y tu firma , dijo el profesor

-Gracias , dijo ella

-Bueno luego les voy avisar sobre la reunion , se pueden retirar , dijo el profesor

Ya en el patio..

-Sabes en que salon estan mis hermanas ? , dijo Brittany

-Si estan con mis hermanos en 2do A , nosotros estamos en 2do B , dijo Alvin

-Y donde estaran ? , dijo Brittany

-Supongo que Jeanette esta con Simon en la biblioteca y Eleonor esta con Theodoro en la cafeteria, dijo Alvin

-Y nos vamos a ir los 6 ?,dijo Britt

-Si , nos vamos a encontrar en el patio para irnos , dijo el

En eso sono la campana , ellos regresaron al salon y todos esperaban la salida, luego de cerca de 2 horas fueron libres

-Al fin libres, dijo Alvin acercandose al sitio del Brittany

-Nos vamos ? , dijo Ella

-Si , dijo El

-Britt , nos vemos en tu casa , dijo Nikol despidiendose

-Claro , bye , dijo Britt

-Bye , dijo Nikol alejandose

-Para que se van a reunir ? , dijo Alvin

-Me va a enseñar unas rutinas para la audicion de porristas de mañan , dijo Britt

-Con que ahora vas a ser porrista , dijo Alvin

-Si bueno nos deben estar esperando los demas , dijo Brittany saliendo

Alvin se quedo viendola como se alejaba y sonrio luego continuo su camino

-Ya estoy lista , vamos ? , dijo Brittany

-Ya yo tambien , vamos , dijo Alvin

Ellos camniaron directo al patio para reunirse con los demas y efectivamente los 4 los estaban esperando, Brittany se reunio con sus hermanas y estuvieron hablando de su día

Mientras tanto en un lugar de la escuela ...

\- Hola Marco , soy Charlene.

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora se que fue un poco aburrido pero el final me gusto ¿Como Charlene conoce a Marco ? ¿ cual sera su plan ? ¿tendra algo que ver con Marco ? GRACIAS POR TODO COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO


	11. Peleas

Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste estoy pensando en hacer un ONE-SHOT espero que me salga bien y creo que ya tengo una idea espero que algun dia tenga tiempo y lo suba bueno en fin disfrutenlo

Peleas

-Hola Marco , soy Charlene , dijo ella atravez del celular

-Vaya Charlene no he oido de ti desde aquel incidente recuerdas ? , dijo Marco detras de la linea

-Si obvio , bueno cambiando de tema , necesito que me hagas un favor , dijo Charlene

-Depende , te escucho , dijo Marco

-Bueno resulta que hoy a ingresado una chica nueva a la escuela y me ha robado a mi novio ! , dijo Charlene

-Charlene no soy una de tus amiguitas para que me cuentes tus problemas amorosos , porfavor ve al punto que no tengo mucho tiempo , dijo Marco

-Ok , me preguntaba si tu podrias venir a la cuidad para que enamores a esa tipa y la alejes de Alvin , dijo Charlene

-Espera ¿Quien es Alvin? , pregunto Marco

-Mi novio , bueno mi ex porque hoy hemos terminado pero lo pienso recuperar con tu ayuda , dijo Charlene

-Esta bien , talvez mañana llegue pero me tendre que quedar en tu casa , dijo Marco

-Sisi , como sea pero aceptas ? , dijo Charlene

-Esta bien y una pregunta de curiosidad ¿Como se llama la chica? , pregunto Marco

-Se llama Brittany, dijo Charlene

-Oww mira que casualidad , asi podre hacerlo con mas gusto, dijo Marco

-A que te refieres ? , pregunto Charlene

-Pues resulta que la chica que te robo el novio es mi ex-novia , dijo Marco con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Mmm entonces esto se pone mas interesante , dijo Charlene

-Exacto y lo mejor es que podre hacerle daño como siempre pense hacerlo, dijo Marco

-Osea nunca te gusto ? , dijo Charlene

-Tan solo la utilice fue por una apuesta pero ella se lo tomo de verdad y le segui el juego , dijo Marco

-Bueno entonces te espero mañana hoy voy hablar con el director para que te deje estudiar por un tiempo en la escuela tengo todo friamente calculado yo correre por lo gastos , dijo Charlene

-Bien nos vemos Bye , dijo Marco mientras terminaron de hablar

-Bye , dijo Charlene guardando su celular

Mientras tanto en la casa Miller ...

-Me encanta la nueva escuela , dijo Eleonor

-Y ami , bueno voy a leer estos nuevos libros que me dio Simon , dijo Jeanette

-Yo me voy a alistar tengo visita de una amiga , Brittany dijo mientras terminaba de comer

Ella subio por la escaleras hacia su habitacion busco en su armario ropa deportiba para ensayar su rutina para la audicion ella se coloco un top blanco con unos shorts rosados y unas medias altas que le quedaba hasta las rodillas con una coleta de caballo. Termino rapido su tarea para esperar a Nikol unos 10 minutos antes de las 6 sono el timbre , Brittany bajo a todo velocidad y abrio la puerta

-Hey Nikol, saludo ella

-Britt hola, dijo Nikol con una sonrisa

-Pasa vamos a mi habitacion para ensayar

Nikol habia llegado con un reproductor de Mp3 y con ropa sport. Ellas ensayaron hasta casi las 8 , estaban cansadas.

-Gracias Nikol por la ayuda, dijo Britt despidiendose

-De nada y recuerda que tienes que llevar ropa sport, dijo Nikol

-Claro hasta mañana , dijo Britt

-Bye , dijo Nikol

Brittany estaba completamente cansada solo queria dormir , ella se saco la ropa y se puso su pijama. Ella pudo descansar bien pero esa noche por primera vez soño con Alvin. A la mañana siguiente Brittany desperto de buen humor empaco su ropa para la audicion. Ella creia que el dia iba a estar perfeco pero no sabia lo que se le venia

-Buenos dias , dijo Britt a sus hermanas

-Dormiste bien ? , pregunto Eleonor

-Si , dijo Ella

Brittany se alisto muy rapido y ya estaba esperando a sus hermanas en la puerta para ir con los chicos. Finalmente ellos ya estaban afuera esperandolas

-Hola chicos , dijo Eleonor

-Hey Ellie , dijo Theodore

Todos estuvieron hablando y caminando muy felices

-Que tal te fue con Nikol , pregunto Alvin

-Bien , hoy en la salida hare la audicion , espero entrar en el equipo , dijo ella

-Se que lo lograras , dijo el , bueno entonces te espero para irnos juntos ?

-Claro, dijo Ella

Pronto todos llegaron a la escuela. Brittany y Alvin caminaban conversando cuando alguien llamo a Brittany

-Brittany ? , dijo aquel chico

Ella reconocia esa voz ¿sera posible? Ella volteo y se topo con la mirada de el

-Ma-Marco ? , dijo Brittany ¿Qu-Que haces ... aqui ? , pregunto ella

-Vine a quedarme por un tiempo y ahora estudio aqui , dijo marco

-Ugh .. , Alvin tocio para tener la atencion de Brittany

-Ohh me estaba olvidando , Marco te presento a Alvin , Alvin te presento a Marco , mi ex-novio , dijo Brittany y lo ultimo casi lo susurro

-Un placer Alvin , dijo Marco levantando la mano para saludar

-Igualmente , dijo Alvin molestompor su presencia

-Bueno quieres que te acompañe a tu clase ? , dijo Brittany

-Si por favor estoy en 2do B , dijo Marco

-Ohh estamos en la mismo salon , dijo Brittany

-Genial , vamos ? , dijo Marco

-Si ¿Alvin veines? , pregunto Brittany

-Ohh no tengo que habalr con Vanessa sobre la cita , dijo Alvin

-Ohh , bueno nos vemos , dijo Brittany mientras se alejaba con Marco

Alvin miraba con odio a Marco , ese chico no es un buen tipo pensaba Alvin. Charlene estaba con sus amigas en el salon cuando vio a entrar a Marco con Brittany , todo salia de acuerdo a su plan , de pronto ella le envio un mensaje de texto a Marco y el le respondio diciendole que luego le contaba. Brittany le habia contado sobre el musical y su audicion de esa tarde y de la proxima semana.

-Seria bueno que te inscribas para el musical , dijo Brittany

-Nose voy a pensarlo yo luego te aviso , ok ? , dijo Marco

-Bueno , dijo Britt

Sono la campana anunciando que ya se iniciaron las clases. Alvin no apartaba un solo ojo de Marco. El pensaba que perdia Brittany pero el no lo hiba a permitir por nada del mundo. El día volando , Brittany le enseño toda la escuela a Marco y en la salida por primera vez se encontro con Alvin

-Es un milagro que te hayas alejado de Marco , dijo Alvin

-Ya no exageres es solo un viejo amigo , dijo Britt

-Que fue tu novio , dijo Alvin

-Bueno si pero eso no viene al tema , ahora estoy contigo , No ? ,dijo Brittany

-Si como sea , dijo Alvin enojado

-Por favor Alvin no seas un infantil, dijo Britt

-Yo no soy infantil ! , dijo Alvin casi gritando

-Pues actuas como tal ! ,dijo Britt

Ellos tuvieron la primera pelea desde que se conocieron. Estaban tan molestos que cada uno tomaron caminos diferentes , Brittany se habia ido al gimnasio donde fueron las audiciones , ella lo hizo fantastico, mientras que Alvin habia ido a entrenar en al cancha , ambos se cambiaron en los vestidores y justo los dos salieron al mismo tiempo de la escuela, por seguridad de ambos se fueron caminando juntos sin ninguna palabra el silencio era profundo

-Que tal te fue en la audicion ? , dijo Alvin derrepente

-Bien , dijeron que fui una de las mejores pero recien van a publicar la lista de quienes pasaron y quien va hacer la capitana el jueves , dijo Britt

-Bueno me alegro por ti , dijo Alvin

-Gracias , y a ti como te fue ? , dijo Britt

-Como siempre ademas no me pude concentrar , dijo Alvin

-Porque ? ,dijo Brittany

-estaba pensando en la pelea que tuvimos , solto derrepente Alvin

-Ohh ... , lo siento ... por averte ... dejado solo todo ... el dia , dijo Britt

-No te preocupes ... entiendo que haya sido tu amigo y que no lo ubieras visto por mucho tiempo , dijo Alvin

-Estamos bien ? , dijo Britt

-Claro , dijo Alvin

-Bueno entonces que tienes preparado para mañana ? , dijo Britt

-A que te refieres ? , dijo Alvin

-A tu cita con Vanessa , dijo Britt

-Ahhh bueno en realidad no tengo nada planeado creo que solo iremos a tomar algo como un café y a comer , dijo Alvin

-Ohhh y pero creo que ella dijo que irian al cine verdad ? , dijo Brittany

-Mmm creo que si pero le dire para tomar algo , dijo Alvin

-Bueno espero que tengas suerte , dijo Britt

-Y tu que haras ? , dijo Alvin

-No se creo que estare en mi casa , no tengo planes , dijo Brittany

Alvin y Brittany hablaron de todo hasta que llegaron a sus casa , ambos se despidieron.

-Ya estoy en casa ! , Brittany grito

Eleonor estaba en la cocina y Jeanette en la casa de Simon ayudandolo en un proyecto , ella subio a su habitacion y dio un baño y tomo una pequeña siesta pero se quedo dormida hasta el día siguiente.

Ella con sus hermanas ya estaban caminado con los chicos. Cuando llegaron en la lista de inscripciones del musicalr aparecian el nombre de Marco y Charlene

-Veo que tendremos competencia , dijo Alvin dirigiendose a Brittany

-Eso creo bueno vamos , dijo Brittany

Ambos caminaban hasta que se acerco Vanessa

-Hola Alvin , dijo Vanessa

-Hola Vanessa , dijo Alvin

-Que te parece si voy a tu casa despues de la escuela para nuestra cita ? ,dijo Vanessa

-Ohh , ok entonces a las 4 ? , dijo Alvin

-Bien , luego te veo , dijo Vanessa

El día paso como cualquier otro a excepcion de la tarde.

Brittany estaba sentada en su ventana mirando a la casa de Alvin ya eran cerca de las 3:58 cuando vio que Vanessa estaba esperando a Alvin para su cita ella dentro sentia un poco de celos de ella , Brittany deseaba estar en el lugar de Vanessa pero ella no podia, ella recibio un mensaje del numero de Marco que decia :

" Hey, Britt , me preguntaba si queria ir a tomar algo por ahi para ponernos al día sobre lo que nos ha pasado estos días , te parece ? , si deseas te espero en el centro comercial a las 4:30 Bye "

Bueno gracias chicos por los buenos comentarios , si les gusto COMENTEN GRACIAS


	12. El beso falso

Gracias por los comentarios positivos ya voy a subir el ONE-SHOT del que les hable espero que les guste aqui les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia que me alegra la vida

El beso falso

Brittany no sabia si ir o no , por una parte ella queria ir para distraerse y pasar un tiempo con Marco pero por otro lado sentia que no era lo correcto ¿Que podia hacer?

Mientras tanto en una mesa del centro comercial ...

-Eso es lo unico que debes hacer , ok ? , dijo Charlene

-Si ya entendi y donde estan esos dos ? , dijo Marco

-Segun lo que me dice Jazmin estan en el Starbucks del segundo piso espero que no se equivoque, dijo Charlene revisando su celular

-Bien , pero Brittany aun no me contesta el mensaje , dijo Marco

-Bueno hay que esperar , dijo Charlene

En ese momento suena el telefono de Marco...

-Callate , es Brittany, dijo Marco

Marco contesto su celular

-Hey Britt , que dices vienes ? , dijo Marco sonando seguro de sus palabras

-Bueno lo he estado pensando y acepto , necesito relajarme , en que parte del centro comercial estas ? , dijo Brittany

-En una mesa del primer piso , dijo Marco mirando hacia Charlene

-Bueno yo ya estoy en la puerta principal , me vienes a recoger ? , dijo Brittany

-Claro esperame unos 3 minutos que yo ya llego ,ok ? , dijo Marco

-Bien , bye , dijo Britt

-Bye , dijo Marco y luego colgo

Marco guardo su celular en su bolsillo y miro a Charlene

-Que te dijo ? , dijo Charlene

-Esta en la puerta principal , la voy a ir a recoger , dijo Marco

-Ok , recuerda el plan , segun Jazmin ellos siguen ahi donde te dije , yo te voy a estar obsevando y grabando el video desde otro lugar , y no te olvides de la grabacion de audio , dijo Charlene

-Bien , pareces mi mamá , bueno se me hace tarde, dijo Marco alejandose del lugar

Charlene se fue del lado contrario hasta llegar al segundo piso ahi se enconto con Jazmin en una mesa al frente del Starbucks donde efectivamente estaban esos dos , ella sentia ira por dentro pero sabia que todo sera para recuperar a Alvin. Marco encontro a Brittany en la puerta, de inmediato puso a correr la grabacion de audio.

-Pense que no vendrias , dijo Marco

-Como decirle que no a una invitacion de un viejo amigo , dijo Brittany

-Creo que te equivocas , no fui solo un amigo , fui tu novio, dijo Marco mirandola a los ojos

Brittany sentia como le ardian sus mejillas de vergüenza

-Si tienes razon , dijo Brittany mirando hacia el suelo

Marco levanto con delicadeza la cabeza de Brittany hasta que estuvieron mirandose a los ojos

-Te ves hermosa, dijo derrepente Marco

Ahora Brittany estaba mucho mas nerviosa , ella llevaba un vestido rosado que le llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas , con una correa delgada que ataba su cintura , su cabello atado en una coleta de caballo alta, con botas altas y llevaba un bolso pequeño.

-Gracias , dijo Brittany nerviosa

-Bueno te parece si vamos al Stabucks ? , dijo Marco tomando su mano llevandola hasta las escaleras electricas

-Claro , como quieras , dijo Brittany

Mientras tanto en el Starbucks...

-Alvin te noto distraido ¿Pasa algo?, dijo Vanessa preocupada

-No nada , dijo Alvin

-Seguro , parece como si no te gustara nuestra cita , dijo Vanessa en tono triste

-No , no es eso , lo que pasa esque he tenido una pelea con Dave y eso , dijo Alvin

-Ohh ok , te parece si tomamos la orden ?, dijo Vanessa en todo alegre y dulce

-Ok , puedes tomarla quiero entrar al baño ,dijo Alvin dandole un sonrisa sincera

-Claro , que vas a querer?, pregunto Vanessa

-Un refresco de menta por favor , dijo Alvin

-Bien , voy a llamar pedir , dijo Vanessa

Alvin se retiero hacia el baño de chicos. Vanessa tomo la orden.

Mientras tanto al frente del Starbucks ...

-Estas segura que tu plan funcionara ? , dijo Jazmin

-Por supuesto , solo es cuestion de tiempo, estoy segura que Marco seguira mis instrucciones, dijo Charlene

-Bueno pero hay algo que no entiendo, pregunto Jazmin

-Jazmin no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus tonteras, mira ahi vienen ! , dijo Charlene

Ella empezo a correr video , Marco siguio el plan y se sento en una mesa cerca de la puerta para que Charlene pudiera grabar sin problemas.

Ellos tomaron la orden , Marco pidio un refresco de naranja y Brittany un frappuccino

\- Marco te puedo hacer una pregunta ?, dijo Brittany

-Claro que es ? , dijo Marco poniendo su celular encima de la mesa para que se escuchara mejor

-Por que veniste hasta aqui ?, dijo Brittany

Mientras tanto un poco mas cerca de su mesa...

-Ya he vuelto , dijo Alvin

-Ya era hora , dijo Vanessa sonriendo

Alvin le devolvio la sonrisa

-Ya tome la orden , aqui esta tu refresco

-Ok y ahora de que quieres hablar? , dijo Alvin

-Mmm he oido que tu y Charlene terminaron , es verdad ?, dijo Vanessa

-Si , por algo no estaria en una cita contigo y Charlene estaria gritando como una loca , no crees ?, dijo Alvin

-Ohh , es cierto , lo olvide , dijo Vanessa sonriendo timidamemte

-No te preocupes, dijo Alvin

-Y porque terminaron ?, dijo Vanessa

-Bueno ella me fue infiel con uno de cuarto de secundaria

-Siempre pense que era una perra , solto derrepente Vanessa

Alvin solo la vio con extrañeza, Vanessa lo noto..

-Lo siento Alvin , no debi haber dicho eso , dijo Vanessa

-Tranquila no pasa nada , yo tambien pienso eso , dijo Alvin sonriendo

-Una pregunta mas , ¿ Te gusto ?, pregunto Vanessa

En ese mismo momento en otra mesa ...

-Vine por ti , Brittany ... te extrañe un monton , no podia vivir sin ti , te necesitaba , dijo Marco dejando su bebida vacia

-Ohh, dijo Brittany dando su ultimo sorbo a su frappuccino

-Eso es lo unico que vas a decir ?, pregunto Marco

Brittany permanecio en silencio unos cuatos segundos mas ella necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y sus sentimientos

-Marco, cuando Miss Miller me dijo que nos mudabamos , lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fuiste tú , sentia como mi mundo se desplomaba en un segundo , yo no me queria ir sin ti , te necesitaba en mi vida , desde que te conoci sabia que eras el amor de mi vida , nunca lo dude , todo paso tan rapido , ni tuve tiempo de despedirme de ti de los demas , sin pensarlo ya estaba frente a mi nueva casa , me sentia tan solo , sentia que me iba a morir sin ti , te amaba demasiado, yo pensaba que todo se habia acabado cuando aquel día me llamaste por la noche, ni yo sabia como comseguiste mi numero , en ese momento pensaba que todo era un sueño pero era real , desde ese momento siempre pensaba en ti nunca salias de mi mente y luego cuando te vi en la escuela no se que paso que no me emocione como pensaba que creia , ahi creo que mis sentimientos cambiaron por ti , dijo Brittany con casi lagrimas en los ojos

-Brittany , te puedo decir una cosa , dijo Marco agarrando sus manos

Brittany solo asintio con la cabeza

-Te amo , dijo Marco

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa ...

-Vanessa creo que estas avanzando muy rapido no crees ?, dijo Alvin

-Si tienes razon , lo que pasa es que estoy muy nerviosa, lo siento , dijo Vanessa

-Esta bien , ya paso , tranquila , no pasa nada , dijo Alvin

-Bueno, ya me vengo voy al baño , dijo Vanessa

-Ok , dijo Alvin

Alvin se puso a revisar su celular , queria llamar a Brittany pero sabia que estaba mal , el ahora deberia estar atento a Vanessa por algo el estaba en una cita con ella asi que decidio que la llamaria en su casa

Mientras tanto en otra mesa..

Brittany no sabia que decir a esa revelacion ella creia que el se habia olvidado de ella pero no fue asi , estaban en un silencio profundo se podia sentir la tension en ambos , Brittany permanecia callada hasta que Marco rompio el silencio ...

-Sabia que era mala idea hablar contigo , Marco dijo agarrando su celular que seguia corriendo la grabacion , se puso de pie y fue a pagar la cuenta , Brittany seguia sentada en su asiento procesando lo que acaba de pasar, cuando de pronto vio que Marco la vio por ultima vez antes de salir del Starbucks con su celular en su mano.

-Marco espera ! , dijo Brittany levantandose de su asiento , ambos salieron , ellos estaban al frente del Strabucks y cada uno estaba del otro

Justo en ese momento al frente de ellos ...

-Mira han salido , dijo Charlene poniendo zoom en la camara en direccion de ambos

En ese momento ...

-Que quieres ? , dijo Marco

-Yo ... yo ... , dijo Brittany mirandolo con lagrimas en los ojos

Brittany se acerco rapido hasta el y lo beso en los labios , Charlene sonreia maliciosamente , Marco lo habia logrado y lo todo lo tenia grabado. Brittany disfruto ese beso , Marco respondio al beso poco a poco fue con mas pasion hasta que Brittany rompio el beso

-Yo tambien te amo , dijo Brittany y lo continuo besando

○_0 este capitulo me gusto ya que fue en un centro comercial mi lugar favorito wuaaa ! Bueno espero que les guste pero tranquilos todo es parte del drama espero resivir buenas criticas , gracias , COMENTEN gracias


	13. Engaños

Tengo un mensaje que darles y es que no voy a dejar la historia hasta que la termine ya que ha cambiado mi vida , gracias por todo y quiero decir que ya llegue a los 1000 vistos y todo es gracias a ustedes , porfavor comenten si les gusto y si quieren denme recomendaciones yo las recibire con mucho gusto y si desean se pueden comunicar por el inbox de mi perfil gracias de nuevo y sin mas rodeos aqui les dejo un capitulo mas , espero que les guste

Engaños

-Genial , Marco hizo lo que tenia que hacer , dijo Charlene

-Y que piensas hacer con el video ?, dijo Jazmin

-No hay tiempo para explicarte , luego lo hare , dijo Charlene

-Ok, dijo Jazmin

Mientras tanto en una mesa del Starbucks...

-Te parece si pago la cuenta y nos vamos , ya es tarde , dijo Alvin

-Si , te espero , dijo Vanessa

-Ya vengo , dijo Alvin

En ese mismo momento justo al frente de ahi ...

Brittany estaba muy feliz, no sabia como explicarlo , en cambio Marco solo jugaba con ella , todo era parte del plan

-Britt , te parece si nos vamos ? , dijo Marco

-Claro , ya esta haciendo frio , dijo Brittany

Ambos salieron abrazados del centro comercial en cambio al frente ...

-Bien , solo hace falta editarlo y listo , dijo Charlene

-Bien , mira ya se van , dijo Jazmin

-Si lo se , segun Marco lo seguira grabando , dijo Charlene

-Ya nos podemos ir , hace demasiado frio , dijo Jazmin

-Si tienes razón , dijo Charlene

Ambas bajaron por las escaleras electricas y se salieron rapido de ahi , luego tomaron un taxi.

En el Starbucks ...

-Listo , nos vamos ? , pregunto Alvin

-Si , dijo Vanessa agarrando sus cosas del asiento

Ambos salieron y empezaron a caminar en silencio...

\- ¿Te gusto la cita? , pregunto Vanessa

-Perdon , no escuche ¿Que dijiste?, dijo Alvin

-Si te gusto la cita ?, dijo Vanessa

-Ahh , si estuvo bien , dijo Alvin

-Habra una proxima?, dijo Vanessa

-Si , supongo ya lo hablaremos , dijo Alvin tomando un taxi en la calle

Ambos se fueron a la casa de Vanessa , Alvin la dejo en su casa y se fue caminado hasta la casa y apenas llegaba , iba a llamar a Brittany

-Te amo Britt , dijo Marco

-Yo mas , dijo Brittany

Ambos se dieron un beso mas profundo , ellos estaban viendo las estrellas en el cielo del parque cerca de la casa de Brittany

-Y cuanto tiempo te quedaras ?, dijo Brittany

-Enrealidad no lo se , pero se que sera dentro de mucho tiempo , dijo Marco

-Me parece genial , dijo Brittany

Ambos se quedaron en silencio comtemplando las estrellas , cuando Marco , recibio un mensaje de Charlene

-Marco todo salio perfecto , eres muy buen actor , hablamos mañana en la escuela , Marco leyo el mensaje en silencio , que bien que los habia puesto en vibracion porque si no Brittany se enteraria

-Creo que deberia llevarte a casa par que descanses , dijo Marco

-Tienes razon , ya es tarde , dijo Brittany

Marco se levanto primero dejando en el suelo a Brittany , luego el le extendio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse , ambos estuvieron caminando abrazados hasta la puerta de la casa de Brittany , ahi Marco le dio un tierno beso en los labios .

-Te veo mañana , preciosa, dijo Marco

-Soñare toda la noche contigo , dijo Brittany

Marco solo le dio una sonrisa y se fue caminando por la acera con direccion a la casa de Charlene, Brittany entro en la sala donde sus hermanas estaban viendo una pelicula.

-Hola chicas , dijo Britt

-Britt donde estabas ?, dijo Ellie

-Bueno estuve en una cita con Marco, dijo Britt

-Aun lo amas verdad ?, dijo Jeanette

-Mas que nada en el mundo , dijo Britt

Eleonor y Jeanette se miraron al mismo tiempo susurrado algunas cosas

-Britt , hay algo que tenemos que decirte , dijo Ellie

-Que cosa ?, dijo Brittany

-Bueno no queremos preocuparte pero , hoy en la salida vimos que Marco estaba conversando muy animadamente con Charlene , dijo por fin Jeanette

-Ya pero que quieren decir con eso ?, dijo Brittany

-Bueno no queremos decir cosas que no son sonbre el pero nos parece algo raro , dijo Ellie

-Bueno pero no creo que sea algo mal pero si quieren hablo con el mañana , dijo Britt

-Ok , dijeron ambas

-Voy a estar arriba si me necesitan , dijo Britt subiendo las escaleras

Alvin habia llegado a su casa , miro el reloj en la pared eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche , tenia demasiado sueño , el entro despacio en la habitacion donde dormian Theo y Simon , y con mucho cuidado se puso su pijama para no despertarlos cuando ya se iba a acostar se acordo de una cosa que tenia en mente toda la tarde , el salio de su cama , cogio su celular y se dirigio al patio para tener algo de privacidad.

Brittany estaba mirando por la ventana pensando en lo que habia pasado esa tarde en el centro comercial y sobre lo que sus hermanas le habia dicho sobre Marco y Charlene, ella estaba un poco nerviosa, cuando un sonido la libero de sus pensamientos, ella busco su celular en la cartera y vio en el identificador de llamadas el nombre de la persona que no se habia acordado en toda la tarde : Alvin , ella trago saliva y contesto

-Hey Alvin , dijo ella

-Hey , Britt ¿ Como estas ? , dijo el atravez de la linea

-Bien y tu ? ¿Como te fue con la cita con Vanessa?, dijo ella

-Se puede decir que bien , fuimos al Starbucks del centeo comercial , dijo Alvin

-Ohh , dijo Brittany que se habia acordado que ella estaba en el mismo lugar pero con Marco

\- Y tu que haz hecho hoy ?, dijo Alvin

Brittany no podia contarle que paso toda la tardecon Marco , el se enojaria de nuevo con lo hizo en la mañana

-Nada , solo estuve viendo una pelicula en mi casa , dijo Brittany mintiendo

-Ya veo , bueno mañana nos vemos ? , dijo Alvin

-Si , bye cuidate , dijo Brittany

-Igual , dijo Alvin cortando la llamada

El entro en la casa y subio de puntillas rezando para que nadie lo oiga , felizmente ya estaba en su cama pensando en la dulce voz de Brittany sin pensar que en pocas horas el odiara volverla a escuchar

Marco habia llegado a la casa de Charlene , para su suerte los padres de ella habia salido del país por asunto de trabajo , el entro en la casa y no se sorprendio ver a Charlene sentada impaciente por su llegada

-Hey , pensaba que estarias descansando , dijo Marco

-Eso es lo ultimo que vamos hacer hasta que terminemos de editar el video con el audio, dijo Charlene levantandose del sofá

-Ashh , mas trabajo ?, dijo Marco

-Si ahora a trabajar , dijo Charlene

Ambos entraron en su cuarto donde habia una laptop encendida en la cama , ella conecto su celular para empezar la editacion con un programa

-Dame tu celular , ordeno Charlene

-Toma , dijo Marco entregandole su celular

Despues de una hora , estaba todo listo , Charlene pronto le explico el resto del plan a Marco

-Emtendiste ?, dijo Charlene

-Eres buena haciendo planes , dijo Marco

-Lo se , ahora hay que dormir que mañana sera un gran día , dijo Charlene

Ambos se acostaron en habitaciones diferentes y pronto ya estaban de camino a la escuela

Brittany se habia puesto mas linda de lo habitual y solo por alguien en especial pero sin saber que en pocos días le hara la vida un infierno , ella se despidio de Miss Miller y salio con sus hermanas ha esperar a sus amigos , pocos minutos pasaron cuando ya llegaron a la escuela.

Alvin y Brittany habian hablado de muchas cosas pero todo cambio cuando llegaron a la escuela. Brittany habia recibido un mensaje de Marco que decia que apenas llegue vaya al gimnasio porque el la estaba esperando.

-Alvin , me tengo que ir luego te veo , dijo Brittany

-Bueno , al rato te veo, dijo Alvin forzando una sonrisa que desaparecio cuando vio que Brittany se habia ido

El estaba en su casillero dejando sus cosas cuando escucho una voz conocida

-Hola Alvin, dijo Charlene

Alvin volteo y se encontro con los ojos de Charlene

-Hola , respondio friamente

-¿Como haz estado?, dijo Charlene

-Bien , dijo Alvin lo mas duro posible

-Me alegro , dijo Charlene

-Charlene te conosco ¿Que quieres?, dijo Alvin

-¿Podemos ser amigos?, dijo por fin Charlene

-No , dijo Alvin secamente

-Vamos Alvin , ¿una chica ya no puede ser amiga de su ex-novio? , dijo Charlene

Alvin lo dudo por un momento sabia si lo hacia le estaria dando falsas esperanzas sobre una posible reconciliacion , por eso tenia que decir las palabras correctas para que no se confunda

-Mira Charlene , nuestra ruptura fue reciente no crees que deberiamos darnos un tiempo para sanar la heridas ¿No crees que es muy pronto?, dijo Alvin

-Lo se , pero seria mejor empezar desde cero , hacer como si recien nos conocieramos, olvidar nuestro pasado y comenzar una linda amistad , dijo Charlene

-Mira no pienso que es mala idea pero por el momento pienso en estar un poco alejado de ti creo que es lo mejor , dijo Alvin

-Bueno como quieras pero recuerda que siempre voy a estar ahi en los momentos en que necesites ayuda , dijo Charlene alejandose por los pasillos

Charlene pensaba que Alvin era mas terco de lo que pensaba asi que puzo en marcha el plan B

Mientas tanto en el gimnasio ...

Todo estaba oscuro , Brittany le habia llamado un par de veces pero el no habia contestado , se empezo a preocupar por el hasta que derrepente encendieron las luces , ahi estaba el con una enorme sonrisa

-Hola bebé , dijo Marco acercandose hasta ella

-Hola , amor , ¿Porque querias que venga? , dijo Britt

-Para darte esto , dijo Marco

El habia sacado una caja de chocolates en forma de corazon , ella lo miro con alegria

-No te hubieras molestado , dijo ella

-Es lo minimo que debo hacer por mi chica , dijo Marco

Brittany solo se rio y lo beso en los labios

-Britt te puedo pedir una cosa , dijo Marco

-Que es ?, dijo Britt

-No quiero que le digas a nadie sobre lo nuestro al menos por ahora , quiero conocer un poco mas la escuela , ¿Entiendes? , dijo Marco

-Claro no hay problema , dijo Britt

Marco y Britt se dirijieron hasta el casillero de ella para guardar los chocolates y luego fueron hasta el salon donde en poco tiempo empezo las clases y para suerte de todos el profesor de historia se habia enfermado y no tenian nada que hacer y esto favorecio a Charlene en poner en marcha su plan , ella le mando un mensaje a Marco diciendole que usara el plan B y que luego le explicaria , luego busco el audio editado guardado en su celular y luego se lo mando a Alvin. El habia recibido un mensaje de voz de Charlene y luego le mando un mensaje diciendo : ¿Que es esto? . Charlene le respondio : Solo escuchalo te hara abrir los ojos . Alvin estaba confundido pero pronto saco los audifonos de su mochila prontonlos conecto y puso play a la grabacion

Continuara ...

Gracias a todos por su apoyo , ¿Cual sera la reaccion de Alvin al escuchar la grabacion? ¿Brittany abrira los ojos y se dara cuenta de que clase de persona es Marco? Todo esto lo sabra el proximo capitulo . PORFAVOR COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO GRACIAS


	14. Alejate de mi

Bueno chicos les tengo una noticia buena para los que les encanta mi historia es que toda esta semana estoy de vacaciones haci que es posible que cada día suba un nuevo capitulo , claro si es que tengo tiempo , lo siento por no subirlo el viernes no tuve tiempo , bueno sin mas rodeos aqui les dejo el capitulo 14 , disfruten :)

Alejate de mi

Brittany y Nikol estuvieron hablando sobre la audicion de las porristas en una esquina del salón , todos estaban haciendo mucho ruido y no se escuchaba muy bien lo que hablaban. Alvin intento escuchar lo que le mando Charlene pero no entendia nada habia demasiado ruido para escuchar , asi que se quito los audifonos y camino hacia Charlene

-Lo siento Charlene , pero no escucho nada de lo que me mandaste, dijo el

-Lo siento , no te puedo escuchar, dijo Charlene

-Esperame un momento , dijo Alvin

-Que ?! , dijo Charlene

Alvin saco un papel de su cuaderno y empezo a escribir lo que le dijo a Charlene , ella no pudo contestarle ya que entro el profesora de Quimica, todos se habian puesto en sus asientos y se quedaron en silencio

-Bien chicos , porfavor esten en silencio hasta el cambio de hora , dijo la profesora

Todos sacaron sus celulares y empezaron a mensajearse. Charlene le mando un mensaje diciendole lo que paso con la grabacion. Marco le dijo que lo vuelva a intentar pero en la hora del almuerzo , ella acepto

Pronto pasaron las horas y llego la hora del almuerzo, todos salieron de sus clases en direccion a la cafeteria.

Brittany se habia ido con Nikol a sus casilleros , Alvin salia tranquilamente del salon cuando Charlene se interpuso en su camino

-¿Ahora que?, dijo Alvin

-Te queria hablar de ... Brittany , dijo Charlene

-Ohhh , vamos Charlene , ya superalo , dijo Alvin

-Espera , Alvin , se que sonare celosa , pero necesito que sepas algo importante , dijo Charlene

-Que es?, dijo Alvin

-Ayer , mientras que tu tenias una cita con Vanessa , ella estava con Marco y justo en el mismo lugar que tu , dijo Charlene

-Sabes Charlene , deja de mentir que no te va a llevar a ningun lado , dijo Alvin

-No miento y tengo pruebas , dijo Charlene

-Cuales ?, dijo Alvin

-Estas , dijo Charlene sacando su celular y poniendo el video editado

Alvin habia quedado en shock total , la chica a la que de verdad queria se estaba besando con su ex-novio que por supuesto ahora estaban saliendo, el no lo podia creer

-Me tengo que ir , dijo Alvin dandole la espalda a Charlene

-Alvin espera ! ,dijo Charlene cogiendo la mano de Alvin

El se volteo y se encontro con los ojos de Charlene , los que algun día lo volvian loco

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea , dijo Charlene

-Gracias Charlene , dijo Alvin

Charlene se habia puesto en marcha hacia el baño para retocar su maquillaje cuando se topo con Brittany , ella sonrio picaramente y no dudo en ir con ella

-Hey Britt , dijo Charlene

-Que quieres ?, dijo Brittany

-Ohh nada , solo queria saber una cosa, dijo Charlene

-Cual ?, dijo Brittany confusa

Charlene se acerco al oido de Brittany y susurro

-Como son los besos de Marco ?

Brittany se habia quedado inmovil al escuchar esto , se suponia que era un secreto , ¿Como ella se habia enterado?. Y luego Charlene agrego algo mas

-Pero esto es un secreto , no quicieras que Alvin se entere ¿Verdad?

Luego ella se fue en lado opuesto , Brittany no lo podia creer , acaso Charlene le habia contado algo a Alvin , tenia que averiguarlo , lo iria a buscar. Ella fue al salon pero no lo encontro , pero si encontro a Marco

-Hey ,bebé , que haces por aqui ?, dijo Marco

-Busco a ... a ... Alvin , dijo Brittany nerviosa

-Mmm y para que ?, dijo Marco

-Tu le dijiste algo a Charlene sobre nuestra relacion ?, dijo Brittany ignorando la antigua pregunta de Marco

-No claro que no , ella sabe ?, dijo Marco

-Si y no se como se ha enterado , dijo Brittany

-Bueno pero aun no entiendo para que buscas al imbecil de Alvin , dijo Marco

-Bueno ... para ... , dijo Brittany nerviosa

-Mira , Britt , tu ya no tienes que interesarte por ese estupido , el ya fue , entendido , te pido porfavor que te alejes de el , ok?, dijo Marco

-Es encerio lo que me estas diciendo , Alvin es mi amigo y no pienso separme de el , dijo Brittany alejandose en busca de Alvin

Brittany no lo encontraba por ningun lado , habia recorrido por toda la escuela pero nada , ningun rastro de el , ya habia tocado la campana anunciando que empezaban las clases , ahi solo lo vio pero no pudo llegar a hablar con el ya que el profesor de Español era muy estricto sobre el silencio , luego paso el tiempo y llego el recreo , Alvin salio rapido del salon sin decir una sola palabra, Brittany lo intento buscar pero no habia rastro de el por ninhun lugar , el recreo acabo pero Alvin no habia ingresado al salon , Brittany sabia que Charlene le habia contado todo a Alvin sobre ella y Marco.

Brittany no sabia que hacer solo podia hablar con el de regreso a casa

Todos salieron por la puerta principal , Brittany habia estado esperando a sus hermanas para ir a casa, cuando vio que venian con Simon y Theo tuvo una esperanza de que estuvieran con Alvin pero no fue asi

-Hey Britt , dijo Ellie

-Hola chicos , dijo Britt forzando una sonrisa

-Bueno ya se hace tarde vamos ?, dijo Simon

-Si pero falta Alvin , dijo Britt

-El no viene , me dijo que se iba a ir por su cuenta, dijo Simon

-Ohh , y sabes porque ?, dijo Britt

-No solo se fue , tambien dijo que tenia que pensar , pero no se a que se referia , dijo Simon

-Y sabes donde puede estar ?, dijo Britt

-El siempre va al parque que esta a la vuelta de nuestra cas , es su lugar favorit , dijo Simon

-Saben yo ya me voy necesito alcanzarlo , dijo Britt

-Britt espera !, dijo Jeanette pero Brittany ya estaba lejos

Ella necesitaba hablar con Alvin , mientras ella corria pensaba en lo que tenia que decir a Alvin pero nada se le venia a la mente hasta que estaba en el parque , ella no lo veia por ningun lado , hasta que por fin , el estaba ahi sentado en un banco al lado de un arbol. Ella camino haia el hasta que estaba frente a el

-Hola , dijo Brittany timidamente

Alvin no contesto

-Que pasa ? Porque me has estado evitando todo el día ?, volvio a intentar aunque ya sabia la respuesta

-Vete , dijo Alvin friamente

-Que ?, dijo Britt asombrada

-Lo que oiste , quiero que te vayas ! , dijo Alvin poniendose de pie al frente de ella

-Alvin escuhame

-Brittany quiero que desaparescas de mi vida ! ,dijo Alvin

Brittany no pudo hablar ya que Alvin se habia ido , ella se quedo ahi atonita por lo que acaba de pasar y de pronto recordo las palabras que le dijo Marco sobre alejarse de Alvin, ella pensaba que tal vez sea lo mejor para ambos.

Al día siguiente Brittany habia hablado con Marco sobre Alvin y que se iba a alejar de el . Alvin seguia con el corazon roto y esto aprovecho Charlene en acercarse a él.

Asi pasaron los días , Brittany habia sido aceptada en el equipo de porristas como la capitana , todos sus amigos le habian felicitado excepto Alvin , la siguiente semana fueron las audiciones para el musical , el profesor habia entregado la letra de la cancion a cada pareja , Brittany era con Marco y Alvin con Charlene, tambien dijo que iban a ser por etapas y en cada una iba a eliminar a una pareja hasta quedarse con dos , tenian mucho tiempo hasta el estreno que era en noviembre y todavia estaban en mayo, pasaron los días ninguno de los dos se querian hablar , Alvin habia regresado con Charlene , Marco seguia fingiendo su enamoramiento hacia Brittany , Charlene se las habia arreglado para que transfidieran a Marco a su escuela por un largo tiempo. Brittany por fuera era feliz pero por dentro ella sentia que algo le faltaba , por las mañanas depertaba con los ojos llorosos , lo mismo pasaba con Alvin. Ambos eran infelices , pero apesar de que se necesitaban , ellos se odiaban , miles de veces sus hermanos intentaron juntarlos pero pero nada funcionaba , eran compretos desconocidos haci paso 1 mes sin hablarse hasta que fue un día martes que todo cambio...

El profesor se habia quedado con dos parejas para escoger a los personajes principales de la obra GREASE obviamente ya habian elegido al resto del elenco pero solo faltaban a Danny y Sandy ...

-Bien chicos esta es la etapa final en este caso voy a probar algo nuevo , quiero que cambien de pareja para ver con quienes se complementan mejor , bien primero van Charlene y Marco y luego van Brittany y Alvin

Todos no sabian como reaccionar , la situacion era muy tensa en especial con Brittany y Alvin...

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado porfavor COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO GRACIAS


	15. Nuestro primer beso

Hola chicos , pido mil disculpas por el retraso en subir el nuevo capitulo , no he tenido mucho tiempo ya que me fui de viaje y recien llegue hoy y de frente me puse a escribir bueno ademas ultimamente no he tenido muchos comentarios como me lo imaginaba pero bueno aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo para ustedes espero que les guste ademas la cancion empleada es del album The Chipmunks go hollywood bueno esta cancion la cantan Alvin y Charlene pero yo queria que fuese con Brittany asi que imaginense que la que canta el dueto es Brittany , bueno disfruten !

PSDT : La coreografia de Alvin y Brittany es la que se utiliza en la verdade pelicula

Nuestro primer beso

-Vamos chicos no tengo todo el día , dijo el profesor sentandose en uno de los asientos del pequeño teatro

Charlene y Marco se pusieron en sus puestos y empezo la cancion "Summer Nights", Alvin y Brittany se sentaron detras del profesor pero con varios sitios de distancias , Marco empezo luego Charlene en poco tiempo ambos estaban sincronizados cantando al ritmo de la cancion , Brittany sintio un poco de celos , pero no era por Marco , ella recordo cuando Charlene cantaba todo amorosa con Alvin y lo peor era que El en una de esas presentaciones la beso en los labios , pero todo eso era parte del pasado aunque eso aun pasaba en los ultimos días en los pasillos de la escuela ella fingia no darle importancia pero no lo evitaba .

Charlene y Marco estaban a la mitad de la canción , Alvin se sentia muy nervioso , las manos le tembraban no lo controlaba , todo le parecia una locura pero era real , en pocos minutos el estaria cantando con la chica que en secreto seguia enamorado pero tenia que olvidarse de ella por algo le pidio que se alejara , el estaba ahora con Charlene, ademas todo era muy profesional , ¿Que podria salir mal? , todo pasaba muy rapido en poco tiempo Charlene y Marco habian acabado la cancion , el profesor los felicito , el estaba hundido en sus pensamientos y ella no salia del trance de sus miedos.

-Los felicito chicos , porfavor sientense , bien ahora es el turno de Alvin y Brittany , chicos tomen sus puestos , ustedes ya saben que cancion van a cantar , el profesor dijo mientras apuntaba en su libreta

Pasaron segundos y ninguno de los dos se movia estaban en shock .

-Alvin , Brittany , pasen adelante ! , grito el profesor

Ambos salieron del trance y no tenian idea de lo que pasaba...

-Nene , pasa adelante tienes que cantar , dijo Charlene dulcemente

-Ahh , claro , dijo Alvin levantandose

-Suerte , mi cielo , dijo Charlene dandole un beso en los labios

Brittany los observo de lejos...

-Bebe , levantate , es tu turno , dijo Marco a Brittany

-De que ?, dijo ella

-Tontita , de que cantes , se que piensas mucho en mi pero concentrate si ?, dijo Marco

-Ok , dijo Brittany susurrando

Ella camino hacia el escenario ...

-Britt espera , dijo Marco

-Si ?, dijo ella volteandose hacia donde provenia la voz y sintio que Marco le dio un beso en la boca

-Suerte, dijo Marco alejandose hacia donde estaba Charlene

Alvin presencio el beso desde el escenario , Marco se sento al lado de Charlene , Brittany subio el escenario y recogio su microfono.

-Bien chicos , den lo mejor de ustedes , posiciones ,luces , dijo el profesor y las luces bajaron su potencia y empezo a sonar la cancion

Alvin y Brittany se sentian demasiado incomodos , lasmluces seguian apagadas.

Los pensamientos de Brittany le decian que cantara con el corazón y que se deje llevar pero no lo podia hacer. Los pensamientos de Alvin le decian que todo era profesional , que no se deje llevar por su belleza y que luego de eso la dejaria ir para siempre

El refrector alumbro a Alvin quien empezo a cantar, el empezo a acercarse hacia ella

_[ Alvin]_

_I got chills, they're multiplying and I'm losing control._

_Cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifying"! _

Ella siguio la coreografia y lo hizo retroceder hacia el otro lado mientras cantaba

[_Brittany]_

_You better shape up, cause I need a man and my heart is set on you._

_You better shape up; you better understand to my heart, I must be true._

_[Alvin]_

_Nothing left, nothing left for me to do._

Ambos se miraron a los ojos era la primera vez en un mes que lo hacian

_[Coro]_

_You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), o, o, oo, honey._

_The one that I want (you are the one I want), o, o, oo, honey._

_The one that I want (you are the one I want want), oo, ooooo._

_The one I , yes indeed._

_[ Brittany]_

_If you're filled, with 're too shy to convey._

_Meditate in my direction, feel your way._

_[Alvin]_

_I better shape up, cause you need a man._

_[Brittany]_

_I need a man, who can keep me satisfied._

_[Alvin]_

_I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove._

_[Brittany]_

_You better prove that my faith is justified._

_[Alvin]_

_Are you sure?_

_[The Chipmunks]_

_Yes, I'm sure down deep inside._

_[Coro x3]_

_You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), o, o, oo, honey._

_The one that I want (you are the one I want want), o, o, oo, honey._

_The one that I want (you are the one I want want), oo, ooooo._

_The one I , yes indeed._

La canción termino en una posicion donde nadie se lo esperaba, ambos estaban abrazados mirandose a los ojos , ninguno bajaba la mirada, poco a poco se iban acercandose , estaban tan cerca , sus narices tocandose , sus labios tan cerca , ambos sabian lo que iba a pasar ...

-Muy bien chicos los felicito !, grito el profesor

Alvin y Brittany se separaron al instante , ambos estaban sonrojados. Brittany queria salir corriendo pero sus pies solo fueron donde Marco , ella no tenia el valor para mirar a Marco , se sentia tan avergonzada y sin saber que fue lo que sucedio en el escenario.

-Bueno chicos mañana les dire los resultados para los personajes principales , felicito a ambas parejas , gracias se pueden retirar , dijo el profesor y se alejo detras del escenario

-Bebe, nos vamos ? ,dijo Marco a Brittany

-Ehh , si , claro , dijo ella tomando sus cosas , no entendia porque el no estaba molesta con ella

Ambos salieron agarrados de la mano por la puerta , Brittany giro para ver a Alvin y, se encontro con sus ojos a lo lejos y una mirada vacia , luego se volteo y continuo su camino

-Te estoy esperando nene , dijo Charlene

-Pensaba que te fuiste , dijo Alvin

-No , pero que piensas , vamos ? , dijo Charlene

-Bien , dijo Alvin

Ellos salieron del teatro y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida

-Charlene , tengo mucha tarea ya me tengo que ir , dijo Alvin

-Que ? Y no me vas acompañar a mi casa ?, dijo ella

-No creo que hoy no , talvez mañana , dijo Alvin dandole un beso en la frente

-Esta bien , dijo Charlene sin recibir respuesta ya que Alvin salio corriendo por el pasillo

Segundos antes...

-Segura que no quieres que te acompañe ? , dijo Marco

-Si , ademas quiero llegar temprano a mi casa , dijo Brittany

-Bueno , me llamas cuando llegues , dijo Marco

-Claro , no hay problema , dijo Brittany

-Recuerda que te amo , dijo Marco

Marco se alejo sin escuchar respuesta , ella se quedo ahi pensando y luego salio de la escuela hacia su casa.

Alvin salio a la calle con la esperanza de verla , el empezo a caminar rapido hacia su casa , finalmente la vio ahi sentada en una banca , ella seguia tan hermosa como siempre , aun faltaba muchas cuadras antes de llegar a casa y estaban casi por una heladeria y Alvin tuvo una idea.

Brittany estaba sentada pensando en lo que habia pasado hace rato , estaban a milimetros de besarse ¿Porque el profesor se tuvo que interponer? Talvez porque si eso pasaba todo se iria a la basura y estaria peor de lo qu esta ahora , Brittany estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de quien estaba a su lado...

Alvin habia entrado a la heladeria , compro dos helados de diferentes sabores y fue ha sentarse al lado de ella pero Brittany no se habia dado cuenta que el estaba ahi...

-Toma te compre un helado , dijo Alvin nervioso y con oz quebradiza

-Al - Alvin , que haces aqui ? , dijo Brittany mirandolo a los ojos

-Te compre un helado , dijo Alvin sonriendo

-Ohh , Gracias , dijo Brittany recibiendo el helado

En el momento en que Brittany fue a agarrar el helado , ella rozo de casualidad sus dedos con los de Alvin , sentia escalosfrios. Ambos se dejaron de mirar , sentian la tension en el ambiente ...

-Podemos caminar hasta tu casa ? , dijo Alvin

-Claro , dijo ella

Ellos caminaron callados , pasaron por el parque donde por primera vez se conocieron , solo se escuchaba cantar a los pajaros hasta que uno rompio el silencio...

-Lo siento , dijo derrepente Alvin deteniendose para mirarla

-De que ? , dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos

-Por todo , por ser como soy asi de impulsivo , por haberte tratado tan mal la ultima vez , por haberte pedido que te alejaras de mi , por ...

-Por ? ,dijo Brittany

Alvin se acerco hacia Brittany , ella queria alejarse pero sus pies seguian pegados al piso

-Por ... haber creido ... que no sentia nada por ti , dijo Alvin mirandola a los ojos

Brittany no sabia que hacer , no lo podia creer , Alvin estaba enamorada de ella...

-Brittany yo ... te amo , dijo Alvin acercandose a sus labios

-Alvin yo ... , Brittany no pudo terminar porque Alvin coloco sus labios en los de Brittany .

Brittany no lo podia creer , Alvin Seville la amaba , el la estaba besando en los labios , ella se dejo llevar y poco a poco cerro los ojos , su beso fue muy dulce (debido al helado) y suave . Alvin siempre deseo hacer eso desde que la vio por primera vez , para el no le importaba nada mas que el y ella , de pronto ella rompio el beso...

-Alvin yo tambien te amo , dijo , le sonrio y lo volvio a besar

Pasaron casi dos minutos , se separaron y se dieron cuenta de que el helado se estaba derritiendo (pero no habia problema porque estaba en un pequeño vaso).

-Alvin , puedo hacerte una pregunta ?, dijo ella

-Dime Britt , dijo el

-Ahora que va a pasar con nosotros ? , dijo ella

-Bueno por mi parte , mañana voy a terminar con Charlene , dijo el , y tu ?

-Bueno supongo que voy a terminar con Marco , dijo ella

-Britt me puedes decir la verdad ? , dijo Alvin

-Si , cual ? ,dijo ella

-Aun sigues enamorada de Marco ? , dijo Alvin

¿Brittany que respondera? ¿Cual sera la reaccion de Marco y Charlene? ¿Tendran un plan bajo la manga? Descubralo en el proximo capitulo

Al fin termine , este capitulo me gusto escribirlo , el sabado lo actualizo . Si les gusto COMENTEN GRACIAS


	16. NOTA DE AUTOR

Nota de autor

hola chicos lo siento por no actualizar mucho en estos días lo que pasa es que estoy en exámenes también estoy un poco enferma no tengo tiempo para subir pero no se preocupen ya que muy pronto voy a actualizar este capítulo así que no se preocupen por haber abandonado la historia porque yo nunca lo haría , amo mi historia, pero últimamente no he recibido muchos comentarios y eso no me gusta pero bueno si les gusta la historia les pido por favor que me lo digan a través de sus comentarios para qué yo tenga ganas de continuar

GRACIAS


	17. Love me like you do

Hola chicos lamento mucho por no aver actualizado por mucho tiempo porque tuve problemas personales pero aqui estoy de nuevo para brindarles una nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten

Love like you do

En la casa de Charlene...

-Te has dado cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar en el teatro , dijo Charlene caminando de un lado a otro en la habitacion

-No veo cual es el problema , dijo Marco

-Acaso no te das cuenta ? , dijo Charlene , ellos casi ... se besan !

-Vamos Charlene , no es la gran cosa , dijo Marco

-Para ti es simple decirlo , porque tu solo utilizas a Brittany , en cambio yo de verdad amo a Alvin , dijo Charlene

-Y tu como estas tan segura de que la utilizo ? , dijo Marco , talvez en estos ultimos días me ha empezado a gustar

-Bueno , entonces por el mismo motivo , tu tambien deberias estar como yo , dijo Charlene

-No necesariamente , dijo Marco

-Marco , porfavor , pon de tu parte , dijo Charlene

-Bueno , que quieres que haga ?, pregunto Marco

-Hay que hacer un plan , pero no cualquier plan , el anterior estuvo bien , pero solo sirvio por un mes , hay que pensar en uno que dure para siempre , que ambos se odien , no se quieran ver , pero no se me ocurre nada , y a ti ? , dijo Charlene

-Mmmm , no nada , talvez como pasen los días se nos ocurra algo , dijo Marco

-Bueno , vamos a comer , dijo Charlene

Mientras en otro lugar ...

-Alvin como puedes preguntar algo asi ? , dijo Brittany

-Bueno solo quiero saber , dijo Alvin

-Alvin , olvidemos todo esto , porfavor ,dijo Brittany

-Ok , entonces caminemos , dijo Alvin

Ambos terminaron sus helados y siguieron caminando en silencio y finalmente llegaron a la casa de Brittany

-Gracias por el paseo , dijo Brittany

-Britt , mañana vas a terminar con Marco ? , pregunto Alvin

-Y tu con Charlene ? , dijo Brittany

-Si , dijo el

-Entonces , supongo que si , dijo Britt

-Y luego podemos estar juntos ?, pregunto Alvin

-Depende de como vayan las cosas , dijo Brittany

-Bueno , con eso me quedo tranquilo , dijo Alvin

Alvin intento besar a Brittany pero ella lo detuvo

-No , hasta que estemos juntos , recuerda sigo con Marco y tu con Charlene , espera hasta mañana , dijo Brittany

-Eso no pensaste la primera y la segunda vez , ¿Verdad? , dijo Alvin

Brittany se quedo callada recordando su beso hace unos minutos, ella busco una excusa

-Entonces esos besos no cuentan , dijo Brittany

-Ahora me vas a decir que nunca paso , dijo Alvin

-Si , mejor olvidemos que nos hemos besado , dijo Brittany

-Que ? Es encerio , ahora me vas a decir que tampoco me amas ? , dijo Alvin

-Espera , eso es diferente , dijo Brittany

-Es lo mismo , si yo no te hubiera besado , tu no hubieras admitido que me amabas , todo tiene conexion , dijo Alvin

Brittany se quedo callada , no sabia que decir , el debe estar molesto , penso ella , Alvin estaba un poco incomodo y enojado con esta situacion ...

-Sabes ya es tarde , tengo que entrar a mi casa , dijo Alvin en tono triste y molesto

-Ok , dijo Brittany en un susurro

Alvin se volteo y se dirigio a su casa , Brittany vio como se alejaba , luego entro en su casa sin pensar en nada mas que en el

-Britt , ¿Porque te demoraste tanto? , pregunto Eleonor en el sofá

-Ya sabes , la ultima audicion , dijo Brittany en tono triste

-¿Porque estas asi? , te veo triste , acaso no pasaste la audicion ? , dijo Eleonor

-No , no es eso , recien van a decirlo mañana , dijo Britt sentandose a su lado

-Entonces ? , dijo Eleonor

Justo cuando Brittany iba a decirle la razon , en la casa entro Jeanette muy emocionada ...

-Chicas , estoy tan feliz ! , dijo Jeanette casi saltando

-Ahora que paso ? , dijo Elie

-Recuerdan que les dije que hoy tenia mi quinta cita con Simon ? , dijo Jeanette

-Si , dijo Elie

-Bueno , las cosas salieron demasiado bien y ... ME DIJO PARA SER SU NOVIA ! , dijo Jeanette

-Encerio ? , ya era hora , dijo Elie

-Te felicito Jean , ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja , dijo Brittany

-Gracias Britt , tu tambien harias una linda pareja con Alvin , dijo Jean

-Pero el esta con Charlene y yo con Marco , bueno tengo cosas que hacer , luego las veo , dijo Britt y luego subio a su habitacion

-Dije algo malo ? , Jeanette le pregunto a Elie

-No , es la verdad , solo que Britt no la quiere aceptar , pero cambiemos de tema , Aun no me has dicho que le has respondido a Simon , dijo Elie

-Pues , le dije que SI , y mira lo que me regalo , dijo Jeanette enseñandole un collar con sus nombres grabados

-Es hermoso , dijo Elie , bueno como asi te lo dijo

-Pues veras todo empezo en el parque ...

Brittany dejo a sus hermanas conversando pero no entendio nada ya que su cabeza estaba en lo que le dijo Jeanette hace un rato , ¿Sera cierto?... Ella saco los libros de tareas , los coloco en su escritorio , puso musica y empezo a tocar LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO de ELLIE GOULDING ella se olvido de todo y subio el volumen , no le importaba quien la escuchara , y empezo a cantar

Justo en ese momento en la casa Seville ...

-Escuchan eso ? , dijo Simon

-Creo que viene de la casa de las chicas , dijo Theo

Ambos hermanos se asomaron a la ventana y se miraron

-Alvin tienes que ver esto , dijo Simon

-Ven rapido , dijo Theo

Alvin dejo sus cosas y se junto con sus hermanos , ahi estaba cantando ella , estaba tan bella , pensaba Alvin , luego empezo a suspirar mientras que se apoyo en un costado de la ventana sin perderla de vista , al parecer ella no se daba cuenta que el la estaba observando , ya estaba terminando la cancion y el seguia ahi , ella termino hechada en su cama , luego Alvin volvio con sus hermanos , los miro y se puso sus auriculares y empezo a jugar videojuegos

-Nunca va a cambiar , dijo Simon

-Tienes razon , dijo Theo, ¿En que estabamos?

-En que pensabas decirle a Elie para ser tu novia , dijo Simon

-Si , pero no se como , me das consejos ?, esque no se mucho de ser romantico, dijo Theo

-No te preocupes , dijo Simon , vamos a hacer una lista de propuestas que puedas utilizar , ¿Puedes traer una hoja de abajo?

-Claro , ya vengo , dijo Theo

Theo salio del cuarto y Simon intento hablar con Alvin

-¿ Pero que haces , Simon ?, dijo Alvin , casi ganaba

-Alvin , eso no importa , ¿No vas a decir nada sobre lo que acabas de ver? , dijo Simon

-Bueno , estaba a la mitad de la carrera , Steve venia por detras casi me pasa pero le lanze ...

-Alvin ! , grito Simon

-Simon ! , grito Alvin

-Me refiero a Brittany , no vas a decir nada , dijo Simon

-Ya las traje Simon , dijo Theo interrumpiendo

-Luego hablamos , dijo Simon hacia Alvin

Alvin continuo jugando , mientras que al lado ...

-Britt , ya esta la cena , grito Elie

-Lo siento Elie , tengo muchas tareas y no tengo hambre, dijo Brittany

-Esta bien , dijo Elie

Enrealidad Brittany no queria ver a nadie, estaba medio enojada y confundida con el asunto de Alvin , ¿Que podria hacer? , ella guardo sus cosas para mañana y se acosto en su cama y empezo a dormir

A la mañana siguiente ...

Brittany desperto , se alisto y bajo a desayunar con sus hermanas , ya las encontro en la mesa, ambas estaban alegres , ella sincermenre estaba un poco mejor que le dia anterior...

-Hola chicas , dijo Britt

-Buenos días Britt , dijeron las dos

Ella se sento en su silla y Eleonor le trajo su comida , era ensalada de frutas

-Gracias , Elie , dijo Britt

-De nada , dijo Elie

Las tres empezaron a hablar , cuando el celular de Britt vibro ...

Ella habia lo habia puesto en modo silencioso , habia recibido un mensaje de Alvin, ella casi se atraganta con una fresa , pero se controlo y lo disimulo , en el mensaje decia : ¿Podemos hablar luego ?

Brittany se puso mucho mas nerviosa y le contesto que si , pronto ya estaba saliendo con sus hermanas, a Brittany le temblaban las manos pero intento relajarse.

Todos y estaban caminando , Jeanette estaba de la mano con Simon , Eleonor estaba leyendo una carta que le habia dado Theo hace un rato .

Brittany y Alvin caminaban en silencio , de vez en cuando Brittany lo miraba pero bajaba la vista , lo mismo sucedia con Alvin , hasta que Brittany se harto...

-¿De que querias hablar ? , pregunto ella sin apartar la vista el camino

Alvin no contesto solo la agarro del brazo y se detuvo

-¿ Porque hiciste eso ? , dijo Brittany

-Quiero que se adelanten un poco , no quiero que escuchen , dijo Alvin

-Ya podemos avanzar ? , dijo Brittany

-Espera un momento , no quiero que vean , dijo el

-¿ Que van a ver ?, pregunto Brittany confundida

-Esto ... , dijo Alvin

Alvin beso a Brittany en la boca , ella no se separo porque ella lo necesitaba , ella lo disfrutaba , Alvin la beso al ritmo de la cancion que ella canto ayer , desde que la vio solo queria hacer eso , el beso duro cerca de 30 segundos , pero para ellos duraron años , cuando se apartaron , Alvin le agarro la mano y empezo a correr en direccion opuesta

-Alvin ! , adonde vamos ? , dijo Brittany

-Solo corre Britt , dijo Alvin

-Pero ... , dijo Britt

Alvin y Brittany corrieron , pronto el celular de Britt empezo a sonar...

-Espera Alvin , dijo ella

Alvin se detuvo y empezo a respirar , era Eleonor llamandola

-Hola Elie , dijo con voz cansada

-¿Donde estas?, pregunto asustada Elie

-Elie tranquila ,estoy bien , pero hoy no voy a ir a la escuela , dijo Britt

-Y Alvin esta contigo?, dijo Elie

-Si , bueno pero no le digas a Miss Miller ni a Dave , porfavor , dijo Brittany

-Esta bien pero con una condicion, dijo Elie

-Cual ?, dijo Brittany

-Que estes en casa a las 4 , dijo Elie

-Gracias , Elie eres la mejor, y puedes ver el resultado de las audiciones y lueho me dices , dijo Britt

-Ya , diviertete , dijo Elie

-Bye , dijo Britt

Luego colgo , guardo su celular , pero cuando levanto la vista no estaba Alvin , ella se habia asustado , volteo y se encontro con sus ojos

-¿Te asuste? , dijo el sonriendo

-Pense que te habias ido , dijo Britt

-Nunca me voy a ir , dijo Alvin

-Y adonde vamos a ir? , dijo Brittany

-Aun no te voy a decir , pero ¿Me acompañas? , dijo Alvin sonriendo

-Depende , dijo Brittany

-Depende de que ? , dijo Alvin

-De que me des un beso , dijo Brittany

Alvin la acerco , la agarro de la cintura , Brittany puso sus manos alrededor de su cabeza y ambos se besaron apasionadamente pero a la vez dulcemente , Alvin rompio el beso

-Entonces , ¿Me acompañas? , dijo el

-Claro , dijo ella

¿Que pasara con Alvin y Brittany? ¿A donde la llevara? ¿Que diran Marco y Charlene?

Bueno chicos ya acabe este capitulo espero que les haya gustado , COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO y tambien intentare subir mas capitulos mas seguidos GRACIAS


	18. El Cambio

Espero que no me maten por no actualizar , pero tenia un terrible bloqueo. Aunque no estoy muy convencida de este capitulo , pero creo que va a hacer un poco importante , estoy teniendo un par de ideas para otras historias , ustedes diganme si quieren mas porque eso me alegraria demasiado . En fin aqui les dejo otro capitulo , creo que esta historia esta en la mitad asi que voy a tratar de terminarlo en los proximos días , disfrutenlo , R &amp; R porfavor

El cambio

\- ¿Ahora si me puedes decir a donde vamos ? - dijo Brittany

-Es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas , tranquila -dijo Alvin

-Sospecho que me vas a violar - dijo ella en broma

-Hey , tampoco exageres -dijo Alvin sosprendido

-Espera un momento -dijo Britt un poco preocupada

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Alvin deteniendose

-Tenemos que regresar - dijo - ellos se van a enterar

-Si hablas de Dave y la Señorita Miller , no te preocupes ...-dijo Alvin

-No me refiero a ellos -dijo Brittany- hablo de Charlene y Marco , ellos se daran cuenta que hemos faltado y recuerda tu eres el novio de ella y yo de Marco !

-Britt , tranquila , pensaran que es una coincidencia , ademas , no va a hacer necesario explicarles nada porque vamos a terminar con ellos mañana - dijo - Este día es de nosotros

-Ok -dijo Britt

-Apurate que estamos cerca -dijo Alvin

En la escuela...

-Genial ! -Dijo Charlene

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Marco

-Tengo el papel en la obra ! - dijo Charlene emocionada- Y Alvin tambien

-Eso es bueno - dijo Marco pensativo y maligno

-¿Que estas pensando?- dijo Charlene intrigada

-Tengo un plan - dijo Marco

-¿Para separarlos?-pregunto Charlene

-No , para ir a Narnia - dijo sarcasticamente - obvio para separarlos

-No era necesario ser tan cruel-dijo Charlene

-Sigueme-dijo Marco ignorando el comentario de ella

En otro lugar de la ciudad...

-Llegamos- dijo Alvin

-Alvin , ¿Donde estamos? - pregunto Brittany

-En un bosque - dijo el

-Nos vamos a perder - dijo Britt

-No seas negativa - dijo - ademas estamos cerca de la cuidad

\- Nos van a atacar los osos - dijo Brittany

-No hay osos , creo - dijo Alvin

-¿Que vamos hacer aqui? - dijo ella

-Un picnic - dijo Alvin sacando unas cosas de su mochila

-Ya tenias todo esto preparado ? - dijo

-Si , desde ayer - dijo Alvin - ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta - dijo - nadie habia echo algo así por mi

-Tampoco Marco? - dijo Alvin

-No - dijo Britt - ¿entonces que has traido?

-De todo , porque no sabia muy bien lo que te gustaba - dijo

-Nunca pense que el temible Alvin Seville sea capaz de hacer algo asi por una chica - dijo Brittany

-Hey , aun no conoces mucho sobre mi - dijo Alvin

-Lo se pero se que eres el chico mas popular de la escuela , todas las chicas se mueren por ti y que eres el tipico chico malo que temen - dijo Brittany acercandose mas a el

-Eso crees ? - pregunto el , ellos estaban cerca de besarse cuando Brittany se alejo rapidamente

-No soy tan fácil , Alvin - dijo

-Tendre que esperar ? - pregunto

\- Si , por ahora - dijo ella

-Todo se ve tan delicioso - dijo ella

Haci paso el resto del día , entre caricias y besos , llego las 3 de la tarde...

-Alvin ya es tarde tenemos que regresar - dijo Brittany

\- ¿ Nos podemos quedar un rato mas ? - pregunto haciendo cara de perrito

-No , mis hermanas me mataran - dijo poniendo las cosas en la mochila de Alvin

-Bueno , vamos - dijo levantandose y se colgo la mochila al hombro

Ambos regresaron a sus casas justo cuando sus hermanos estaban llegando , ambos se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivas casas

-Brittany , hay algo que debo decirte - dijo Eleonor

-Que pasa , Ellie ? - pregunto

-Bueno , hoy entregaron los papeles para la obra escolar y ... No tienes el papel , lo lamento - dijo Eleonor

-Ohh , bueno entonces supongo que lo tiene Charlene - dijo Brittany

-Si y tambien Alvin - dijo Jeanette

-Entonces ambos son parejas , verdad ? - dijo Brittany

-Si , pero no te preocupes , lo has hecho muy bien , a la proxima lo lograras - dijo Jeanette

-Eso suena muy raro - dijo alegre Brittany

-Bueno hay que almorzar - dijo Ellie

-Lo siento Ellie , no tengo hambre - dijo disculpandose Brittany

-Bueno toma te has atrasado en varios cursos , tienes que nivelarte - dijo Jeanette entregandole una pila de libros

-Es bastante ? - pregunto Brittany

-Si - dijo Jeanette

\- Bueno , bye chicas

_Brittany POV'_ S

Al fin ! Termine todo , fui a ver la hora . Oh por Dios ! Son las 11 de la noche , tanto tiempo me tarde en terminar , bueno ahora voy a dormir .

Pase mi ventana y vi a Alvin en su jardin me sorprendi que seguia despierto pero lo mas raro fue que estaba hablando por telefono .

-Me pregunto con quien estara hablando - dije para mi misma

_Alvin POV'_ S

Recibi la llamada de Brandon , ahora que queria ?

-Hola Brandon - dije atravez del telefono

-Que cuenta el capitan del equipo ?! - dijo Brandon

-Nada , una poco cansado - dije

-Oye ¿Como va lo de ... ? - dijo Brandon

-Espera - lo interrumpi , sali de la habitacion y me dirigi al jardin para que nadie escuchara

-Ya regrese - dije

-A donde fuiste ? - el pregunto

-Estoy en el jardin , alguien podria escuchar - dije

-Volviendo al tema .. ¿La mariposa esta en la flor? - dijo

-Sabes que odio hablar en codigos ... -dije

-Solo responde - dijo

\- Si , mañana te cuento y tengo algo que decirte - dije

-Ahora dime - dijo Brandon

-No , mejor mañana , me muero de sueño - respondi

-Bueno bye - dijo

-Bye

Colgue el telefono y me dirigi a mi habitacion , entre como tipo la pantera rosa , y me dormi . Mañana tendria que ir rapido al colegio.

Al dia siguiente me levante a las 5:30 de la mañana , tome una ducha , cuando sali vi a Simon que se estaba despertando

-Hoy no me voy a ir con ustedes al colegio tengo que llegar temprano por el equipo - le dije a Simon

-Ok - me respondio

Me vesti y baje a tomar mi desayuno como de costumbre , tendria que apurarme.

-Dave ya me voy ! - grite y sali por la puerta y fui directamente al colegio

_Brittany POV'_ S

Me desperte , me vesti y baje a tomar el desayuno ,sali con mis hermanas y solo nos encontramos con Simon y Theodore . ¿ Y Alvin ? Lo tengo que admitir estaba un poco nerviosa

-Hola chicas - dijo Simon y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a Jeanette

No sabia si preguntarle a Simon sobre Alvin , pero felizmente el me dijo que se fue muy temprano y que ya deberia estar en la escuela. Eso no me termino por tranquilizar pero al menos un poco , asi que decidi tranquilizarme y caminar

_Alvin POV'_ S

Entre a la escuela , esta estaba media vacia , algunos estudiantes caminaban por los pasillo , pero no lo vi por ningun lado , decidi llamarlo

-Donde estas ? -dije por el telefono

-Ya estoy llegando - dijo

-Recien vas a salir de tu casa ¿Verdad? Ayer te mande el mensaje que estes temprano en la escuela - dije

-Ok , me apuro, tranquilizate Bro - dijo

-Si no estas en 5 minutos te pateare el trasero , Brandon - dije

-Ok Ok , estare ahi , aun no entiendo tu desesperacion - dijo Brandon

-Solo ven , es importante - dije y colgue sin darle oportunidad que contestara

Estaba tan tenso , necesitaba un café . Se me ocurrio algo cuando vi llegar a Vanessa

-Hey , Vanessa - dije en forma coqueta

-Hey Alvie - me siguio el juego del coqueteo - no te veo desde nuestra cita

-Lo se , fue una lastima , que te parece si me compras un café y talves considere una cita mas - dije acercandome a ella

-Claro , Alvie , ya vuelvo- dijo y se alejo sin antes robarme un beso en la boca

Me dirigi a mi salon y deje mis libros en mi asiento y fui a ver si venia el estupido de Brandon

《《《 Bueno ahi les dejo este capitulo , creo que es un poco corto , espero actualizar pronto , sobre la otra historia no se preocupen que actualizare dentro de poco .

Preguntas :

¿Que opinan sobre el cambio tan repentino de Alvin , del chico ideal a un completo Patán ?!

¿Que planearan Alvin y Brandon ?

Ponganlo en los comentarios , porfavor comenten ! . Se despide ILoveAlvittany 》》》 R&amp;R ^-^


End file.
